A New Riddle
by SparklyTeardrop
Summary: Cassie Randle was left at an orphanage in an early age. In her eyes, she wasn't important but she would change the course of the war together with Draco, Harry and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_First of I don't own Harry Potter (though I wish I do) it purely belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_I only own the plot and my character, Cassie_.

The sun shined on a gloomy looking orphanage, one of it's many occupants was a girl named Cassie Randle who was left there at the age of three. She woke up groggily and changed clothes, although all her clothes looked old and it was bigger than her actual size. The girl would look stunning if it wasn't for the used apparels, black as night hair, pale skin and ocean like blue eyes with a mixture of green.

'Better get breakfast before anyone else wakes up' she thought and then rushed downstairs in a quiet and calculating way. Soon she found a loaf of bread and made a peanut and butter jelly. She quickly went back upstairs and ate the sandwich in her room. That was mostly what she would eat everyday, just breakfast and if she was lucky she could get bigger food portions.

After eating, she snuck out the window and went to a nearby library where she spent most of her time. She didn't like the orphanage because most of the kids there were arrogant and mean bullies especially to her. That's why she prefers to be alone, the owner of the orphanage Ms. Brooks was an old, lonely and mean lady which made the young girl wonder why she even built an orphanage. No one wanted to adopt her, each couple were quickly warned that she was different, a freak, thus making them avoid her.

'It's not like I want to be adopted' Cassie thought. Each person trying to adopt a child would likely mould her to the person they want her to be.

She spent the whole day in the library reading books in subjects like history, science or math. With all the books she read, which the librarian taught her how to do, Cassie could easily give a collage student a run for their money. She spoke different languages fluently which included Latin, French and Spanish. She was taught by another adult whom she encountered at the library. She went back to the orphanage before the sun set and climbed the tree next to her bedroom window to sneak in. No one knew she went out but they wouldn't care if she did because most children avoided her even Ms. Brooks, though from time to time they would tease her.

Day by day this would happen and sometimes she would lie awake at night thinking why her parents gave her up or if they were even alive. She has many questions mostly starting with "Why?" but she always shakes it away from her thoughts because she has no way of knowing answers.

* * *

One day Cassie woke up with a tapping on her window, she slowly opened her eyes and got up from bed while rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and found the source of the noise at the window and there she found an owl.

'Weird' she thought 'but then who am I to judge'

Cassie opened up the window and the owl flew in landing at her bedside table and held it's leg up. From her observation she saw it was a brown colored owl and it seemed to be tamed, she cautiously walked up to the owl and grabbed the paper. Afterwards, the owl flew outside and she was left with a rolled up paper. Cassie slowly unrolled it and read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Randle_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS __ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

'Is this a joke?' Cassie thought

She was doubting if this was even real and thought it was a dream. A shock came to her because the thought of magic was completely illogical, she wasn't even a witch but then again that would explain the weird things happening around her. After thinking thoroughly, she came to a conclusion that if this was real that means she could go to school and get away from this wretched orphanage. But where would she get the money? Do wizards even use money?

"Cassie!" A loud yell cam from downstairs and made her yelp in surprise "Get down here."

She ran quickly knowing never to anger Ms. Brooks. She came to a halt in front of the door where the familiar owner of the orphanage and an older lady wearing a sort of black cloak stood.

"I assume you are Cassie Randle" the stranger said and she nodded "Come, we need to buy your supplies for school"

"I'm sorry school?" Ms. Brooks asked "I never enrolled her in a school, this orphanage does not have the budget to support such things"

"Do not worry. All the money needed is already covered. Ms. Randle shall we go?" She asked and held her hands for the girl which she took hesitantly.

They walked in silence because Cassie wasn't sure what she should say. They suddenly came to a stop at a secluded area.

"Ms. Randle, as you know you are a witch and I am one also. You may call me Professor McGonagall I am a teacher in Hogwarts."

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked the elder witch.

"To Diagon Alley to get the things you need for school. Now hold on to my arm" She did as she was told and held the Professor's arm, soon she felt a strange feeling in her chest and had felt as if she was being sucked through a really small tube.

Afterwards, they landed in the middle of Diagon Alley and Cassie tried to keep the small portion of food she ate inside her stomach.

"What just happened?"

"We, Ms. Randle, just apparated. Though I congratulate you, for most people puke at their first time" Professor Mcgonagall told her.

"Trust me, I'm trying not to"

"Now let us start shopping" the witch told her

"Where am I getting the money to buy everything I need?" Cassie asked

"Consider it a loan, of sorts, from the school. A debt to be repaid when you have the money" She started to walk with the smaller girl following her.

They first went to buy her robes at Madam Malkin's, then went to buy a trunk. Cassie chose a black trunk with silver edgings, she heard the owner mutter "Slytherin" which she didn't understand, and asked to put a shrinking charm and a strong lock that only she could open. She asked that an expansion charm be put for knowing herself, she would attain many books through the years which she planned to keep forever. The trunk wasn't cheap, but she would pay for it in the future so might as well get the best one. After that, they went to the bookstore to buy books for school and some for herself. McGonagall didn't mind all the extra books thinking the child would be in Ravenclaw. They got everything they needed and went to get the last things on the list, meaning her wand and a pet if she wanted to bring one.

She followed the Professor into a shop called Ollivander's.

"Cassie Randle, I've been expecting you my dear. Now what is your wand arm" The shop owner said which she assumed was Ollivander.

"Uh... Right?" Cassie said unsure "You were expecting me?" She said surprised "Of course, little one your parents were both a great witch and wizards"

"You knew my parents?" She asked in surprise

"I know your parents" He said "Who are they?" She asked but Mr. Ollivander was already getting a wand.

"Cassie, I trust you'll stay here while I buy something" Professor McGonagall told her and said girl nodded.

Once the elder witch was out of the shop Ollivander returned with a wand in hand.

"Here try this Oak wood, Veela hair, 11 inches and reasonably springy. Go ahead and give it a wave" Cassie waved the wand and was surprised when the vase on the table exploded, which Mr. Ollivander quickly fixed.

Ten wands turned to eighteen, and then to twenty five, then to thirty four. Saying that Cassie was impatient was an understatement, she was never the most patient person.

"I wonder" Ollivander said mostly to himself. He came back with a black box with dust mostly on it's cover.

Cassie grabbed the wand and felt warmth around her. She was surrounded by silver sparks mixed with a few green ones.

"Interesting" Ollivander said and made the young witch snapped out of her trance "That wand is made out of two woods blackthorn and vine and has the core of a dragon heartstring and a few basilisk scales. 10 inches and quite flexible" The man said and Cassie inspected her wand it was black and white the bottom black and slowly becoming white at the top with a somewhat spiderweb pattern carved at the wand.

"You know Ms. Randle a wand like this is very uncommon blackthorn is known to be suited for a warrior while vine is known to choose witches who seek a greater purpose, who has a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. You will do great with this wand, use it properly"

As Ollivander finished speaking McGonagall arrived and paid for her wand. Once outside the Professor gave her a cage in it was an owl black as night with a few white spots scattered around it.

"This is a male owl. Think of it as a present from me, I expect you to study well before school starts and I will escort you to the Hogwarts Express." She gave the young girl the cage.

"I think I'll name you Noctis Latin for night" She told the owl

"I'm surprised you know another language Ms. Randle. Now grab onto my arm"

"Are we going to apparate again?" She asked almost groaning at the end, but she didn't get an answer and was pulled through the tight tube again.

They walked back to the orphanage and was about to go inside when she asked the Professor something "What are you teaching in Hogwarts Professor?"

"Transfiguration, I shall see you at the start of the school year" with that she left. When she got inside the gloomy 'household' the other children taunted her but she didn't mind, nothing could spoil this day. She was after all a witch and wouldn't get to see them again, she hoped.

She the found a spot in her room for Noctis and her unshrunken trunk, which contained all of her newly bought items. She decided to read all of her books before the start of the term and started to read "Hogwarts: A History"

It took Cassie a few hours to read the book and she finally learned a few things, like how Hogwarts has four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was almost midnight when she finished and she decided to sleep and continue reading tomorrow.

**_So this is the first fanfiction that I wrote seriously please review but take it easy on me I'm only 14._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As August started to roll to an end, Cassie made sure all she needed was packed and ready. She badly wanted to practice with her wand but it was not possible since she learned that underage magic would lead to dire consequences.

When September came, Cassie found herself being led to a train station by Professor McGonagall. They stopped in the middle of platform 9 and 10.

"Ms. Randle this is the way to the Hogwarts Express, here is your ticket. Just run through that pillar to be able to board the train. Now I must leave for there are still business in Hogwarts I must attend to."

With that Cassie was left by herself. She was nervous at what McGonagall said, sure run through a thick solid wall she thought, for in her head only an insane person would do that. Then she gripped the cart she was holding with her trunk and owl.

'What do I have to lose?' She thought and ran through it while closing her eyes, expecting to bump into a solid wall but was amazed when she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw a red train written on it was 'Hogwarts Express'. The Professor was right and she almost jumped on the spot when she saw the other students. She quickly boarded the train seeing as she wasn't waiting for anyone, how could she after all Cassie just discovered magic a few weeks ago.

She found a nice compartment and started to read a book, which she probably read at least three times. A few minutes passed suddenly the door of her compartment opened.

"Can we sit here everywhere else is full" She glanced up her book and saw a girl and two boys behind her.

"Sure" Cassie said and cleared space for the three.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson" said the girl. She had short hair reaching up to her elbows and tanned skin.

"Blaise Zabini" said the guy seated next to her. He had dark skin and high cheekbones. Cassie thought he'd grow up to be a good looking man in the future.

"Draco Malfoy" the guy next to her said. He had almost white hair and those gray eyes looked beautiful like a swirling tornado slowly sucking you in a trance.

"You are?" Pansy asked and Cassie snapped out of her train of thought.

"Cassie Randle" she answered and saw disbelief in the eyes of Blaise.

"Randle? Are you a muggleborn? Who are your parents" He asked quickly. Cassie knew from reading that this was the so called Pureblood beliefs. How unfortunate for her that she didn't know what was her blood status. Judging from their looks and clothes all three of them were rich and she assumed they were all Purebloods. Oh, how right she was.

"I don't know who my parents are, I was raised in a muggle orphanage" She said to them.

Most of them didn't know what to say, even if she was a muggleborn they would never know.

"How did they treat you" Draco asked who was the first one to speak after a few minutes.

"Horrible, they saw me as a freak. I had to sneak around just to get breakfast or I wouldn't have any food the rest of the day. They hated me ever since I almost burned the orphanage to the ground when I was five." Cassie said with a look of pure of hatred on her face. She was surprised that she easily opened up to the three, but shook it off.

"Another reason why I don't like muggles" Pansy said with a scowl on her face.

"You couldn't be a muggleborn, an accidental magic like that would mean you might be a half-blood or maybe a pureblood" Blaise said

"You think so?" She asked with a look of hope "I wouldn't want to be classified as the same level as those idiotic muggles"

"Looks like all four of us could agree on one thing, anything worse than muggles are muggleborns" Draco said and all of them nodded.

"So what house are you guys gonna be in?" Cassie asked after they talked about a few conversations

"Slytherin" All three of them said

"A house for the cunning" Pansy said "the sly" Blaise continued "and the sneaky" Draco ended

"I could be in Ravenclaw though, I love reading" Pansy said

"Better Ravenclaw, rather than Hufflepuff or worse Gryffindor" Blaise said and sneered at the end of the sentence.

"That house is full of brash, unsophisticated, idiots. They act like bloody barbarians" Draco said and all of them laughed at the comment seeing that most of them had the same views.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A voice interrupted their laughter. Seeing that the three were rich they got almost everything.

"Here, chocolate frog" Draco handed Cassie said treat, she wanted to refuse but didn't want to offend any of them. When she opened it, she was surprised when the chocolate frog actually jumped.

"Is that a real frog?" She asked in a scared tone, which earned laughter from her friends.

"No don't worry it's just charmed" Blaise said as he caught the frog and ate the treat.

"Stop making fun of me" Cassie said in an angry way "it wasn't my fault I was put in an orphanage" she muttered and crossed her arms on her chest and glared at the window.

"Oh, come on Cass it was just some fun. Here try this" Pansy looked at her with an apologetic smile and handed her a box.

"What's this?" She asked

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" Draco answered "and when they say every flavor they really mean _every_ flavor "

She cautiously grabbed a jellybean and ate it. When she looked at her friends they were all looking at her waiting for her reaction.

"Tastes like popcorn" She said

"Lucky. here let me try" Blaise said as he popped a jellybean in his mouth "Bacon"

Draco also ate one "Tastes like honey"

Soon they were almost out of candy and they kept guessing the flavor of the beans. Blaise was very unfortunate when he ate a jellybean flavored rotten egg.

"I was wondering where'd you get the money for your school supplies" Draco told her which grabbed the attention of Pansy and Blaise.

"The Professor said it was some sort of loan from the school" she said to them.

"Really? If both or even one of your parents are wizard shouldn't they have a vault in Gringotts?" Pansy asked

"Actually when I got my wand Mr. Ollivander said that both my parents were wizards"

"Shouldn't they have a vault then" Blaise wondered "Is there a way to know who your parents are?"

"I've read a potion that does that. Maybe we could ask Uncle Sev to help" Draco told them.

"Uncle Sev?" Cassie asked.

"Uncle Severus. He's my godfather, he's the head of the house of Slytherin and he's also the the Potions Professor"

"Must be nice to have a godfather" Cassie thought out loud which her friends heard and caused the mood to damper a bit.

"Have anyone of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost his." A bushy haired girl asked from their compartment door. Judging from her looks she gave off the know-it-all aura.

"No, now get lost mudblood" Draco said harshly and shut the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Cassie asked.

"No, but it was fun" Draco retorted which caused all of them to laugh.

"It's best to change to our robes now. I guess we would almost be there" Blaise said after the laughter died down.

All of them went to find a room suitable for changing and then they found themselves at Hogwarts. The castle was amazing like nothing Cassie had ever seen, but then again she was raised in a muggle orphanage. What was there to see?

"No mor' than four to a boat" a loud, booming voice said when she looked at the direction of where it came from Cassie saw a huge man.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid a bloody half giant. He's the school's groundskeeper and the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. A rather useless subject if you ask me" Draco said with a sneer on his face.

"Stop complaining Draco and get on the boat" Pansy said. Soon all four of them were sitting at the boat floating atop of what Cassie guessed was the black lake. If she was right then there's a giant squid and all sorts of magical creatures at said body of water.

"Is this even safe?" Blaise asked "I mean this is the Black lake isn't it?"

Good thing that the boat ride was mostly peaceful and when it was finished all the first year students were waiting outside a large wooden door.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said then

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take it from here" Soon all of the students started to move and Cassie got separated from her three friends. She paused when she saw a hat on a stool.

'What are we gonna do with a hat?' She thought.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" Professor McGonagall said.

"Abbot, Hannah"

Once the sorting started, Cassie tried looking for her friends but she couldn't find Pansy, Blaise, or Draco anywhere. From all her searching, she suddenly bumped into a boy.

"Oops, sorry. Name's Cassie Randle" she said without them noticing the sorting ceremony that was commencing.

"Harry Potter" The boy said and she was surprised that this was really _the_ Harry Potter the legendary Boy-Who-Lived.

"Must be nice being you. All the fame, money and glory. Where have you been the past few years" She asked. Cassie knew who he was and what he did when he was only a baby. She also knew he disappeared from the Wizarding world a few years ago.

"Not really, I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle. Together with my cousin, Dudley" He said which surprised her.

"I was raised in a muggle orphanage, just discovered I was a wizard a few weeks ago." She paused and looked at Harry "How did the muggles treat you?"

"Terrible" Harry answered and she felt the same way.

"I know what you mean that's why I'll be in Slytherin to prove that I'm more than a freak and I also want more power to defend myself" She said. It was the truth she wanted to be in Slytherin for power, success and to prove herself. She made up her mind when she met the three. She saw the confidence that they had and she wanted to have it to, and if the Slytherin house was the way to get it then she would enter the house of snakes.

"Really? My friend told me to be in Gryffindor" Harry told her

"Gryffindor are brash and doesn't think before doing things" She told him. "whose your friend anyways?

"Ron Weasley"

"A Weasley, I remember a friend of mine telling me that most Weasley's get sorted in Gryffindor. That's why Ron probably think it's the best" She said remembering what Draco told her "Tell you what let the hat decide. If he thinks you'll do best in Gryffindor then go ahead, I would really like to be your friend Harry. Do we have a deal?"

"Sounds reasonable. Alright." Harry said

"Draco Malfoy" Cassie heard and saw Draco swaggering to the stool. It barely touched his head when the hat said "Slytherin!"

A few more sortings and Pansy was next. It took only a few seconds until the hat said "Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry" A lot of students started to murmur about the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The sorting took a little long than the others and then the it shouted "Slytherin!" Which caused the hall to quiet down, but the Slytherins started to clap along with Draco who Harry sat next to. Cassie saw Ron Weasley, which wasn't hard red head, freckles, and hand-me-down robes, a few meters away from her his mouth agape. She couldn't help but smirk thinking she was the cause of this change of heart.

"Randle, Cassie" Professor McGonagall called and Cassie thought 'finally'

She walked as graceful as she could to the stool and put the hat on. Professor McGonagall knew the girl because of the visit to Diagon Alley and was secretly hoping she would be Gryffindor for the girl seemed level headed and bright. But, judging from the books she got from the said alley she would probably end up in Ravenclaw.

'Ah, young Riddle' The hat said inside Cassie's head

'Riddle? My last name's Randle' Cassie thought "Still have no clue about your parents I see. That's alright. Smart like your father but reasonable like your mother"

'You knew my parents?' She found herself asking the same question she asked Mr. Ollivander.

'Yes, I sorted them after all, both Slytherins. They were both cunning and deceitful, but honesty was their top priority. Enough about the past and be focused on the present. Hufflepuff's out of the choices there's too much anger in you' the hat spoke in her head.

'Thank Merlin, I would die if I'm in Hufflepuff my friends would shun me' she thought

'Your friends, I see well you would fit in Slytherin there's the thirst to prove yourself and a hunger for power. So better be in' "Slytherin!" The hat shouted the last part and Slytherins clapped for her.

She sat next to Pansy, who was seated next to Daphne Greengrass. Across from them, was Harry and Draco.

"So what did the hat say?" I asked Harry

"That Slytherin is the best house for me. Thanks to you I ended up in the right house" Harry said with utmost confidence.

"You convinced Potter to be a Slytherin?" Draco asked in surprise

"You don't know how convincing she could be" Harry said. They waited for the last student to be sorted which was Blaise.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Everyone looked at each other weirdly and then suddenly food appeared out of nowhere.

Cassie got a roasted steak and a few mashed potatoes this would probably be the most decent meal she ever had in her entire life. Harry did the same seeing as he had the same experience as her.

The Slytherins were lead down to the dungeons by the school prefects after another odd speech by Dumbledore who had the nerve to say not to go to the third floor unless someone wants to die a slow and painful death.

They continued to walk until they stopped at a circle which had the design of two intertwined snakes.

"The password is Anguem" The female prefect said since Cassie didn't know her name.

"It's Latin for snake" Cassie said absentmindedly "Correct 1st year" the same prefect told her "now let's go inside to meet the head of the house. And I think it's best to remind you that the passwords change every month, it's best if you remember them or you will be locked out of your own common rooms. Unless someone let's you in, which I doubt will ever happen." As she said that evil smirks can be seen in almost every first year. It's clear that they were just snakes in the making despite their innocent looks.

Every first year stepped through the hole and were faced with Severus Snape. Both prefects went to their respective dormitories and students were left to face who was considered the most intimidating teacher except for the students in his house.

"You are all Slytherins now I expect all of you to be on your most proper behavior, people think of us as dark wizards in the making and I hope that you prove them wrong or not." Which earned a few smirks for some students "Second, if you are to do something wrong make sure that you will not be caught and if you are to lose house points, bend the truth and make others lose their house points because I have been quite fond of the house cup. Lastly, if any of you has any petty fights with your fellow Slytherins leave it at the comfort of our common rooms. Inside we may be disastrous but outside we must uphold unity, something that the other houses does not have. That would be all and it's three people a room, girls your dorms are to the right boys to the left your names will be on the door of your rooms."

"Last reminder please make sure you are always on time for classes and study hard. During these first few weeks, you will be guided by elder students to your classes so you will not be tardy. That is all" Snape said and started to walk towards his own room with his robe bellowing around him. As soon as he was gone, the first years started to walk to said dormitories. Cassie found her room at the end of a hallway. She was in one room together with Pansy and Daphne.

They quickly changed and settled for the night tired of the long day they've been through.

**Please Review and give me some pointers. I'll post another chapter tomorrow or maybe two days from now I'm not sure, but I already planned what would happen in the years they'll be at Hogwarts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cassie woke up the next day expecting to be in her old room but was surrounded by dark green almost black walls.

"Hey Cassie" Daphne greeted her while she was arranging her school robes

"What time is it?" She asked while getting up and grabbing all her things for her much needed bath.

"Almost seven. Pansy's at the common room with the others I'm about to go down as well. We'll wait for you so we can get breakfast at the Great Hall. Better hurry up" Daphne said and went out the room.

Soon, Cassie was done with her bath and was putting on her clothes, her _baggy_ clothes.

'I need to get new clothes' She thought with a groan 'but I don't have money. Perfect' She thought sarcastically.

Good thing her clothes were mostly covered by her robes. She went to the common room to find her friends occupying a big sofa. They were all laughing at a joke when they saw her.

"Cass, nice to see you up" Harry said. He adjusted well to the group during the few hours he had and was already shaping up to be a great Slytherin thanks to his dorm mates Draco and Blaise.

"Who are they?" Cassie asked motioning to the two boys sat next to Draco

"Crabbe and Goyle. Old family friends" Draco explained 'Ah, the connections of a Pureblood' thought Cassie

"Let's get some breakfast" Blaise said and everyone started to stand up agreeing with his statement. The eight of them made their way to the Great Hall. They were the largest group of friends in the first years and it was only their first week. They sat at the farthest end of the table and ate quietly with silent laughs from time to time.

Afterwards, they were given their time tables by Professor Snape.

"Sweet! We've got potions first." Draco mused

"What's so good about that?"Harry asked not quite understanding the reason behind Draco's good mood when Severus Snape was scary as You-Know-Who.

"You'll see" He answered mysteriously

Soon, all eight of them were at the potions classroom. They were the first ones there and sat at the 'unofficial' Slytherin side. Crabbe and Goyle sat at the front behind them was Harry and Blaise, then Cassie and Draco and lastly Pansy and Daphne. Slytherins and Gryffindors started to arrive and most of the Gryffindors are the ones that were talking some of them saying what their elder siblings told them about how scary Snape could be, but all of the Slytherins were calm and quiet.

Suddenly the said Professor strode into the room and started the roll call.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses." Snape paused and then looked at everyone in the rooms Gryffindors were mostly ignoring what he was saying while the Slyhterins looked at him like he was some sort of god.

No wonder Severus Snape always favors his house. They were the only people that gave him respect and some Ravenclaws. Others were simply afraid of him and he hated those that didn't do a potion properly when it was all written in specific order at a set of parchment.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach"

"Weasley!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"

Granger raised her hand quickly but Weasley got quiet and muttered "I don't know sir"

"Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A beo-what? Weasley blurted out.

"Let's see. What is the difference between monkshoods and wolfsbane?" Granger's hand shot up again and waved frantically in the air.

"Malfoy. Do you know the answer?" Professor Snape asked.

"Nothing sir, both plants are the same. They are also called aconite." Draco answered with utmost confidence.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin. Is there anyone else who knows the answer to my other questions" Granger shot her hand up again and Cassie found herself lazily raising her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Randle"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"How do you know that?" Harry muttered to her.

"It's information inside the book we were required to buy. I figured to read ahead so I won't be lost in the subjects" Cassie said not realizing that the Professor heard her answer.

"While Ms. Randle is correct. I suggest you copy it in your parchments." Then sounds of quills and parchment were heard.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and October was coming in a few days. Cassie spent her time in the library reading as many books as she could in her spare time. Most of the students knew that she spent her time in the library, sometimes with her friends doing homework but her obvious schedule was the cause of her downfall.

It happened during Friday when she spent most of her time finishing homework, so that she would be free of work during weekends. She finished all her needed work and packed her stuff neatly into her school satchel. When she went out of the library doors she was shocked when she was drenched in an odd smelly liquid. At the end there was a piece of cloth stitched with two "W's"

"The Weasley twins" she thought as she crushed the cloth with her hands. She ran quickly to the common room avoiding any student that may see her. Once inside the safety of the Slytherin territory she let out a sigh of relief. An angry scowl was on her face when other Slytherin's saw her but three words were said "The Weasley twins" and each Slytherin understood. The Gryffindor pair were notorious for pranking each and everyone, especially Slytherins.

Her friends were sitting at their usual sofa right next to the fireplace, when they saw her she mentioned the two Gryffindors and they wanted revenge.

"So are we gonna get them back?" Blaise asked when Cassie returned after she showered at least ten times to remove the sickening odor of what she assumed was leftover food that the elves cooked for every student. Where they got it she doesn't want to know.

"Of course Blaise, nobody hurts our princess" Pansy said.

"Princess?" Cassie asked in confusion to what led to such nickname.

"You're fitting to be one don't you see?" Pansy reasoned with her and the other Slytherins heard their discussion and agreed too. The eight of them may be young but with time and puberty, they would surely be like royalties when it came to looks.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked

"I have a plan, it's complicated but it's something that Slytherins would surely accomplish" she said to them in a whisper

"So here's the plan..."

* * *

The next week the prank would be executed all in one day. It started with the Ravenclaws, Cassie with the help of Harry and Pansy charmed their door so that no one would be able to get out of the Ravenclaw Tower.

Next would be their own house where they used exploding dungbombs from the twins which they got when they snuck into the Gryffindor Tower to execute another prank. They probably had it the easiest because it the stench could be easily washed away by a shower and Professor Snape easily removed the smell from the common room and dormitories.

Gryffindor was in shock when the next day they all had different skin, hair and eye color which wouldn't fade until a week. And when they burst to the Great Hall all the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were laughing. Ravenclaws were still stuck in the tower with the Headmaster and other teachers trying to free them.

Gryffindors were fuming, but the prank wasn't done yet because this is the part where they get the Weasley's. Draco managed to sneak in a truth potion into every Gryffindor's food but the potions for the Twins were charmed for them to say what exactly they needed.

Soon when everyone ate, then the Gryffindors were babbling idiots stating everything. The Slytherins laughed so hard and fell to the floor laughing. Hufflepuff would've done the same if they weren't stuck to their chairs. Everyone at the Hufflepuff table was now trying to get themselves off their chairs.

Then Professor Dumbldore entered the disastrous hall with the freed Ravenclaws.

"Settle down everyone" he tried to tell them subtly but his efforts were fruitless "Settle down!" Then everyone got to their seats. Slytherins clutching their hurting stomachs, Ravenclaws getting to their respective places, Gryffindors trying to hold their mouths to stop talking which weren't working and Hufflepuffs trying to get off their seats, still.

"We did it" a duo of voices said and everyone came to look at the two twins. Everyone knew that the duo were notorious prankers, so it wasn't so hard to believe.

"We used our dung bombs on the Slytherins, locked the Ravenclaws inside the tower, glued Hufflepuffs to their chairs and did everything to Gryffindors" almost every student looked at them angrily.

"Is that true Mr. Weasleys?" Professor Dumbledore asked them in disbelief

"Albus there was truth potion in their food, expect nothing but the truth from them. I can also vouch that it was in fact their dungbombs that was set off at the Slytherin's common room" Professor Snape said in a monotone fashion.

"But it wasn't us!" One of the twins said. They both said what was charmed in the potion and the things they would now say were the actual effect of the truth potion.

"Nice job, Dray" Cassie said "The future Prince of Potions"

"Prince, I like that" Pansy thought out loud "introducing the official Prince and Princess of Slytherin" Pansy said to amuse her friends but the elder years took it seriously and couldn't help but agree.

The prank got the Weasley twins a detention for the rest of their school years. They knew they didn't do it, but no one would believe them. Almost every house shunned them for what they did, especially their own house.

Professor Snape knew for a fact that the twins didn't do this. Most of their pranks were harmless and at times not amusing, but the events that took place actually made him chuckle. He knew it was someone from Slytherin, first because the joke played on them was light compared to the others. Also it's true that the truth potion was in the food of those Gryffindors but only a smart and cautious person could do such a potion. He should award ten house points to each person involved in this prank for a good laugh and amusement in a dull morning. Then he saw the glass containing house points give a few gems to Slytherin which was about seventy to eighty points.

'I should have known' Severus Snape thought and looked at the eight first years laughing amongst themselves.

* * *

**So this chapter is mostly a filler and sorry for those readers who love the twins. Trust me they are near and dear to my heart and they'll play a deeper part in the story. In the mean time, thank you for the reviews so far and I will update again soon. **

**XOXO**

**~L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The prank hadn't died down even though it was already a few weeks after said event. It was almost Halloween and everyone was looking forward to the Halloween feast.

"Princess, ready to go?" Daphne or the 'duchess' asked her.

Ever since Pansy joked about Cassie being a princess, it kind of appealed to the other students and they started to call her that. (Mostly Slytherins and some Ravenclaws nicknamed them that. Hufflepuffs just follow what the latest thing is and most Gryffindors think it's ridiculous)

After a few weeks of the princess and prince name calling, all her friends had a nickname too. Pansy and Blaise were the queen and king, Daphne and Harry became the duchess and duke and Crabbe and Goyle were the two knights.

When Cassie arrived to the common room with Daphne, her friends were waiting for them to go to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. They arrived at the said Hall quite early so there were only some students there.

Unfortunately, one of those people were Ron Weasley "Hey look guys the royalties have arrived! Look at them the next generation off death eaters, just like Malfoy's father."

They were used to the constant teasing, but Slytherins doesn't take those sort of things without having the last laugh.

"At least I'm treated like royalty. Unlike a pureblood family who doesn't even have the money to support their dozens of children" Draco retorted, almost every student present at the hall heard them but there weren't any teachers to stop them. Cassie knew that this fight was about to be disastrous, how right she was.

Ron's cheeks flushed in embarrassment but quickly said "You're all talking about pureblood supremacy when you're so called 'princess' doesn't even know her blood status."

Then all eyes were on Casssie who was silently staring down at her hands. "If you're a muggleborn Randle, all your friends would leave you in a heartbeat." Weasley continued to say.

Cassie knew that there was a way to know who her parents were, just like what Draco said on the train, but she was afraid that if she was really a muggleborn then what Weasley said would truly happen.

"No we won't" a sudden voice said. She looked at the source of the voice to find an elder Slytherin standing up and soon almost all of the Slytherin table were arguing with Weasley.

Cassie Randle was indeed a princess to the Slytherins. She helped them when they had problems with homework, since she memorized the books of the library. Arguments that happened within Slytherin walls were mostly settled by her even if it was between older students who had a misunderstanding.

Ron suddenly was protected by the Gryffindors but made the situation worse when he shouted "At least my parents didn't leave me in an orphanage"

There was silence and Cassie's happiness was crushed so quickly. "Ever wondered why mommy and daddy left you there Randle?" Weasley continued to question and said girl was fighting the tears from falling from her eyes her parents were always a sensitive topic for her.

"They probably didn't want you, Randle. You were probably just a mistake!" Harry who usually stays quiet in these sort of fights suddenly said "Shut up Weasley! You have no right to talk to her like that."

Weasley and Harry continued to argue when suddenly Cassie couldn't take it anymore and opted to go to the bathroom because if she was going to cry she wouldn't want anyone else seeing her.

"Cassie!" Pansy shouted and ran after her.

"You just made an entire house your enemy Weasel" Gemma Farley said. She was the current Slytherin Prefect so what she said were absolute rules.

"Better watch your back Weasel wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Marcus Flint an elder Slytherin said and Ron visibly shivered which made the whole Slytherin table laugh.

Draco was about to stand up and chase after the two girls when Daphne grabbed his arm "Let them be for now, Prince" He was about to argue when she said "If there's anyone who can calm her down it would be Pansy"

Draco understood and sat down. When the teachers arrived they could see the Slytherins glaring at the Gryffindor table but didn't mind it since it was a normal phenomenon. When the feast started Cassie and Pansy were still missing and their friends were both worried for them.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor Quirell, who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, came in.

"Troll, in the dungeons, thought you ought to know" he said in panted breaths then collapsed. Screams came right after his announcement and every student ran until the Headmaster ceased the chaos.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately" Slytherin prefects stood up and lead the students back to their dorms. In Draco's head it was quite stupid since the troll was in the dungeons near their common rooms. Then he remembered his two friends.

"What about Cassie and Pansy?" He asked his friends.

"They don't know about the troll" Harry concluded "Come on we've got to find them."

All six of them ran to the direction they saw Cassie went.

"Where would a girl cry?" He asked while they opened random doors they passed

"The bathroom!" Daphne guessed and ran to the nearest bathroom, which was indeed near the dungeons.

When they arrived they saw Cassie coming out of the door drying her tears while Pansy was trying to comfort her.

"Cassie!" Daphne shouted to grab their attention but it was also heard by the troll which was nearby.

"Come on we've got to go there's a troll in the school" Harry told them

"A troll?" Pansy asked in surprise "How did it even get in here?"

They were running to get back to their common rooms when they came face to face with the troll when they rounded in a corner. A scream was heard and they all decided run.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Distract it" Draco told them and they yelled "What?" But still followed.

Cassie suddenly turned and was behind Crabbe and Goyle.

"Cassie are you crazy?" Daphne screamed "We're wizards! Use some spells!" Cassie ordered them.

A stupefy spell hit the troll, which was both casted by Blaise and Harry. Pansy finished it with 'Petrificus Totalus'.

"Everybody alright?" Harry asked and received a couple nods.

"What do you think you're doing?" The monotone voice of Severus Snape was heard. He was together with Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirell.

"I would think that the eight of you would have the right mind to stay with the prefects and do as you're told" Professor Snape said and looked at each student. Most of them had influential parents and one of them was even his own godson if anything would happen to him Lucius would kill him.

"Professor" Harry said and all eyes were on him "We just came to warn Cassie and Pansy that there was a troll. They were missing during the feast because of Ron Weasley"

"Well then, ten points from Gryffindor for the cause of the attack" Professor McGonagall said.

"And five points each for Slytherin for quick thinking in times like these. Now I suggest you return to your common rooms to finish the feast if none of you are injured." Professor Snape said and they all went back to their common rooms not questioning anything anymore. Most of them were still shaken by the fact that they could've been dead by now. Cassie was thinking that trolls were idiots and doesn't have half the brain needed to get inside Hogwarts so how did it even get inside the school?

When they entered the common rooms the other Slytherins were waiting for them since all of them were quite fond of the eight first years. When they arrived, almost all of them sighed in relief. The eight of them ate together but quickly went back to their dorm rooms exhausted and rested for the night.

* * *

Cassie realized how weak she was when she faced the troll and spent her time in the library studying spells. When The first week of November started, Cassie invented a new spell with the incantation of 'invenies' meaning find. She used it when finding spells in the library. She tested it on the first weekend of November because it was starting to get cold and her baggy clothings aren't giving her enough heat and she wanted to find a heating spell.

"Invenies: heating spell" she said with her wand pointed at some books at the secluded part of the library. Cassie was disappointed when she found out that there was no spell that would heat her body. There was one spell that would heat her up but that was only to dry clothes.

'Time to invent another spell' She thought. The finding spell she invented took her about two months to research at the orphanage and another two months to perfect at school so she guessed by the time she was finished the weather would probably be warm and the spell would be useless.

She went to walk around the castle and found herself at the seventh floor of Hogwarts. She needed a warming spell she thought and went to circle the whole corridor trying to think where she could get one. Then a door caught her eye.

'Never seen this before' she thought and went to open the door.

"Hello?" She said as she peeked her head at the slight opening. She walk inside and saw a fireplace with a few chairs and a book on top of a table. On the mantle of the fireplace she saw carvings.

"The Room of Requirement" She read out loud. Cassie wasn't dumb she knew what this room was but she didn't know if it was real.

She went to read the book, written on the cover was '101 Heating and Warming Spells by Augustus Duvall'

'Thank Merlin!' Cassie thought. There were hundreds of spells to choose from the book and she finally chose one after careful thinking.

After a few attempts, she finally had the hand movement right and said "Ignis" Cassie felt the heat in her clothes and smiled to herself.

She went to the Slytherin dormitories and found her two female friends asleep. So she decided to settle for bed for the night.

* * *

The next day everyone was eating quickly because there was a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The owls came in during breakfast as usual but Cassie was surprised when an owl landed in front of her and gave her a box.

"Is there some mistake?" She heard Harry say and he seemed to be in the same situation as her.

"It finally arrived!" Pansy said beside her "Go on then open it"

Both Harry and Cassie opened it and found new thick clothes for the winter.

"Consider it a present from your friends" Daphne said and was enveloped in a hug by Cassie and said "I've never received a present in my life"

"Yeah me too, thank you" Harry said and all his friends looked at him and Cassie like they've grown another head. It makes them wonder what their childhood was really like.

"Alright, you remember how I came back yesterday when it was already late?" Cassie asked her friends and they all nodded.

"I kind of discovered something" She told them and lead the others to the Room of Requirement.

'I need a room where my friends could have fun.' She thought and walked around it three times with her friends still following her. When she opened the door there was a fireplace at the end of the room with some chairs scattered around it. There was a mini Quidditch field at another side of the room and some bookshelves at the opposite corner.

"Where are we?" Draco asked "This is the Room of Requirement, I discovered this yesterday" Cassie answered.

"No way!" Crabbe said "Dad said this room was a myth." Crabbe and Goyle doesn't usually talk but sometimes participate in certain conversations. Other than that, their friends always see them eating something when they're not talking. Thanks to Pansy and Cassie they were still getting through assignments.

The eight of them spent the rest of the day at the Room of Requirement. Cassie actually discovered she loved Quidditch and so did Harry.

"Next year, we should try out for the Quidditch team" Draco told them.

"I'll try out for a Chaser" Cassie said

"Seeker for me" Draco told the two.

"Maybe I'll try out for seeker or chaser like my dad" Harry told them.

They went back to the chairs where their friends were at.

"Are all of you going home for the holiday?" Harry asked them most of them nodded except for Cassie and said "I'm staying here you too eh, Harry?"

"How about for the summer?" Blaise asked us.

"I'll go back to the orphanage" Cassie said grimly.

"And I'll have to go back to my Aunt's house" Harry said sadly.

"Maybe I can convince my mom to let you stay for the summer" Pansy said to Cassie and she nodded to say it was alright with her. Draco noticed Harry looking disappointed because Pansy didn't invite him and said "Don't worry Harry maybe I can ask my father to let you stay at the manor for the summer"

The two of them were truly happy and it all started because of magic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cassie woke up in the Room of Requirement. After her friends went home for the holidays Harry and her spent all their time in the mysterious room since no other Slyhterin stayed for the holidays no one would notice their absence. They spent most of their days practicing spells since the room provided them with all kinds off books, light or dark magic. They both agreed that they wanted to learn more spells wether it be legal or illegal because for them magic is magic. It was a good thing the Room provided them wards that prevented any spells from being detected.

When both of them were up, they went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. There were only a handful of students who stayed for the holidays and unfortunately some of those students were the Weasleys. Harry and Cassie avoided them like the plague ever since the Halloween feast incident and Ron did the same. The two decided to sleep in the Slytherin dormitories, so that no one wouldn't have any suspicions

* * *

The next day was actually Christmas and when they went to the common room, underneath their Christmas tree were stacks of wrapped gifts separated in two for Cassie and Harry. Almost all of the Slytherins gave them gifts ranging from sweets to quills or in Cassie's case books.

Harry was given a cuff by Pansy which shows his happiest memories, sugar quills and an actual peacock quill from Blaise, two new robes from Crabbe and Goyle, a spell book from Daphne and a necklace with a snake pendant which had red eyes from Draco who he said had protection charms.

Cassie was given a charm bracelet by Pansy with each charm showing her favorite memories, Blaise also gave her the same things as Harry but gave her an eagle quill instead, Crabbe and Goyle both gave her a book, Daphne gave her another book and Draco gave her an identical necklace with Harry but the snake's eyes were black.

"Harry you still have one more gift" Cassie said and Harry quickly opened the box to find a sort of glittery fabric. With a note saying 'use it wisely'.

"Harry?" She called out to her friend finding him missing.

"I'm right here Cass" Harry's voice was heard but he was not seen.

"Where are you?" She started looking around and found him but only saw his head and she found her mouth agape. Harry removed the cloak and said "It's an invisibility cloak"

"Do you know how many things we could do without getting in trouble?" She asked him and then they both had very Slytherin like smirks.

* * *

One night they were walking back to The Slytherin dormitories after another day in the Room of Requirement. They were walking underneath the cloak, which so far they've put into good use, suddenly Mrs. Norris appeared from nowhere and hissed at them. Even though they were unseen, their scents were still smelled by animals.

"Come on Harry, Filch would be here soon" Cassie told him and they ran in scrambled directions. They stopped at a hallway, but they still heard the sound of Mrs. Norris and they looked for a place to hide. Both of them ended up in a classroom that looked like it hasn't been used for a while. The classroom was empty except for the mirror at the far end of the room.

They slowly walked to the mirror wanting to see what was so special about it. Both of them came face to face with two different figures- their parents.

"Can you see them?" Harry asked Cassie which in return asked "Who?"

"My parents"

"You know how they looked like?" Cassie asked and Harry nodded and asked "Don't you see them?"

"No, I see two people. A man and a woman" She explained and looked at the reflections of the two.

"The woman has my eyes and the man has my hair. They look so happy." She said and got teary eyed.

"How?" She questioned and touched the mirror and the woman who she assumed was her mother mirrored her palm.

"The Mirror of Erised" Harry read the engravings on top of the mirror.

"Desire." Cassie concluded "It shows what our hearts desire the most"

"Correct Ms. Randle" a voice behind them said which made them whip their heads and see Professor Dumbledore and said "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help."

"It shows us what we want... whatever we want..." Harry asked unsure

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ms. Randle here shared the same fate as you and sees the same thing. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

"But Professor why is it even here in the school, when you say that it can drive people mad" Cassie asked

"Do not worry Ms. Randle the Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow and I ask you not to go looking for it. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed." He said and the two young students followed his instructions and once they were in the safety of the Slytherin commons Cassie asked "How did he know about the cloak?"

Harry looked baffled but asked Cassie not to worry and they went to bed.

* * *

Students returned soon and Cassie was treasuring every moment she spent with her friends. Pansy said that her mother allowed her to stay with them over the summer and so did Draco's father. They studied mostly at the Room of Requirement and with the advance books all of them exceeded and aced most quizzes and the eight were considered the top students even Crabbe and Goyle, much to Hermione's dismay.

Cassie went to the Great Hall in the morning for breakfast alone which was weird since her friends always waited for her before going out. When she opened the doors to said hall the Slytherin table erupted with "Happy Birthdays." She was caught up in her studies she didn't even know it was her birthday, well her presumed birthday, since the orphanage didn't know her actual birth date they made the day she was left her birthday which was January 27. The rest of the three houses didn't mind them but was shocked that Slytherins showed emotion or that they were celebrating the birthday of a first year girl.

The Slytherin table was filled with all sorts of cakes and cupcakes, which was happily eaten by Crabbe and Goyle, that was either cooked by the elves of Hogwarts or bought by the elder students in Hogsmeade.

After the mini celebration, she found out that Pansy planned it all with the help of Gemma Farley, a Slytherin Prefect, who was in debt to Cassie because of a hard History of Magic essay much to her surprise the younger witch wrote a perfect essay worthy of a high grade.

* * *

When summer was coming near, Pansy told Cassie that she couldn't stay with them for the summer because they were suddenly traveling to all sorts of countries for the summer which Cassie understood but she was quite disappointed.

"You can stay over at our Manor for the summer" Draco suddenly said which surprised Cassie.

"I mean Harry's already staying over at the Manor why not one more"

A few days later, Cassie woke up from another dream. Ever since December, Cassie had dreams randomly at night about the two people who she assumed were her parents. Cassie wasn't a Gryffindor for a reason, she wasn't as brave and brash as them. In all honesty, she thought of herself as a coward. She was afraid that if she was a mudblood her friends would leave her. Even if she had reassurance because of what happened during the Halloween feast, when her house defended her from Weasley, but she was still afraid. But the dreams were driving her crazy and kept making her question what her heritage really was.

It took her a few more days until she made up her mind and came to her head of house, Severus Snape. Professor Snape seemed to not belittle her as other students since she was doing well in class but this would be the first time Cassie would talk to him about a serious matter unrelated to school.

She waited for everyone to be at the commons until she went out and knocked as what is known to be Professor Snape's chambers. She waited for a few moments until the door was opened by said Professor still in his regular robes.

"Ms. Randle, I'm quite surprised to find you here" He spoke in his usual manner.

"I need your help, Professor" Cassie spoke trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Very well come in" She did as she was told and found a room that looked like the Slytherin Common Rooms but the only difference that it was smaller and had more books.

"Sit" she sat at a chair and Professer Snape sat across from her a table between them.

"I wanted a favor, Sir" She said and looked at him. He continued to remain quiet motioning Cassie to continue.

"I want to find out who my parents are." The girl replied straight to the point.

"And what brought forward such a request?" Snape asked weighing out the possibilities of doing such actions.

"I'm curious" She replied "And you think that is an enough reason?"

"Ye-" Cassie stopped and thought does she really want to know who her parents were. What if Weasley was right and her parents didn't actually want her or worse of she was a muggleborn but what if her parents were actually looking for her, what if they just lost her somehow.

"Yes Professor, I've been thinking about this ever since Draco mentioned it to me at the Hogwarts Express. As you can see Professor I've had a lot of time to think about it and I've made up my mind, so please grant my request"

Professor Severus Snape thought that the girl reminded him of someone he knew but dismissed the thought and said yes.

"Now Ms. Randle, this is not an easy potion to make and would probably take a month"

"Professor I can wait for the potion for even a year. I'm just so grateful that you agreed" Cassie said

"Well, I suggest you go to back to the common rooms before curfew"

She stood up and went to the door and said "Thank you again, Professor" before going back to the Slytherin dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Professor Snape was true to his word and the potion was finished after a month, but Cassie was busy with finals and had no room to worry about her parents.

After all the students finished their finals they were free to do what they wanted and wait for the results. The eight Slytherins were outside the castle lying on the grass near the black lake, busy planning when would they meet up for the summer.

"How about we go to Diagon Alley when we meet up at Draco's Manor" Daphne suggested.

"Or we could play Quidditch at the Manor" Draco said.

"The Malfoy Manor is perfect Harry and Cassie it's as big as Hogwarts if you ask me" Pansy said.

"Don't worry mate you'll see just how big the Manor is." Blaise reassured them.

* * *

During their last few moments at Hogwarts they learned that the Philosopher's Stone was stolen by Professor Quirell. That piece of news made quite a ruckus but the group of friends didn't mind but instead focused on their last feast as first years then boarded the train.

"I can't believe we just finished our first year" Crabbe said "Yeah, or that we actually passed." Goyle continued.

"Next year I'm gonna be a seeker for Slytherin" Draco said

"Sure, Dray whatever you say" Cassie humored him, which earned a slap on the arm from Draco which was in a jokingly manner.

The train ride was unexpectedly quiet except for the constant chewing from Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy talked with Daphne in a hushed manner, Blaise was whispering to Draco and at times laughed at what he said, while Harry and Cassie read a thick book. When they arrived at the train station they got all their belongings and stepped off the train.

Crabbe and Goyle was the first to separate from the group, then Blaise's mum arrived and took him home. Daphne and Pansy left together since they lived near each other. Then Draco's parents arrived. Cassie was nervous and so was Harry. They were worried that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't like them.

"Draco" Mr. Malfoy greeted his son. Their similarities were a lot and were obviously related due to the hair and eyes.

"Father, Mother these are Cassie Randle and Harry Potter" Draco said motioning to his friends while he said their names.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" Cassie was the first one who greeted them and Harry followed her example.

"Please call me Lucius"

"And please me Narcissa or Cissy"

* * *

When they arrived at Draco's house, Cassie now understood why Pansy called it a manor, because it was huge. Draco led them to their rooms which was across from each other and Draco's room was right beside it.

Cassie's room was like the Slytherin dorms the only difference was there was a Queen size bed at one wall, a fireplace across it and a desk near the window at another side. She fixed her trunk and set her clothes in the closet which had other clothes that she assumed was meant for her. She then set the cage of Noctis near the window.

Her trunk was empty except for a bottle, the potion that Professor Snape made for her. After he gave her the bottle, he gave her the instructions on how to use the potion.

'Better get this over with.' She thought. Cassie needed a to soak a parchment with the potion and use a few drops of her blood on it.

She easily did the first part and used a sharp part of the cage where Noctis resided to cut her finger. Once her blood was on her finger, she went and dropped it on the parchment.

She waited for a while and then a name appeared:

Cassiopeia Mallory Riddle

Mother: Mallory Rose Riddle née Cardwell

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

It took a few minutes to process what she read. She wasn't stupid and knew who Tom Riddle was and that her father was Voldemort. Now Cassie or Cassiopeia was really scared, her heritage was worse than she thought. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord, people will shun her so quickly. Then she looked at the name of her mother and wondered who she was, Cardwell was obviously a pureblood name and she wanted to know who her mother was. She hoped that her mother was alive so she could know how the hell was she the daughter of Tom Riddle. But how?

After she composed herself and folded up the parchment and placed it in the pockets of her robes, she thought deeply and came up with a solution.

"Invenies: Narcissa Malfoy" She said and did her invented wand movement and a string of white light quickly appeared and went to the direction said Malfoy was. The spell wasn't just for finding spells but for searching anything, it just depends on where the witch or wizard points their wand.

Cassie ran to follow the string of light that only the caster could see. The light disappeared at a large double door and she had no hesitation and knocked.

"Mrs. Malfoy are you in there?" She asked completely disregarding the fact that they asked them to call her Narcissa.

The door was opened by said witch and was surprised that Draco's friend managed to navigate around the manor and find her. She quickly let her inside the room which was the lounge area of the house and her husband, Lucius Malfoy was with her.

"What is it you need dear?" Narcissa asked as she sat back down in her chair while Lucius kept reading the Daily Prophet.

"Do you know someone named Mallory Cardwell?" The girl asked which both seemed to surprise The two elder witch and wizard.

"Where did you hear that name?" Lucius asked now setting down the newspaper he was reading.

"Well..." Cassie started and handed them the folded parchment. "That is the result of the potion Professor Snape prepared for me."

"Then.." Narcissa started "Is this real?" Lucius asked and looked at Narcissa.

"Severus prepared the potion, Lucius. There's no chance that the potion had mistakes and Cassie here wouldn't lie, how could she even know those names. Only a few of us knew of her existence" Narcissa tried to reason with her husband.

"We should contact Severus" Lucius suggested.

"Cassiop- I mean Cassie go back to your room while we settle this" the elder witch said. Cassie tried to argue but was silenced by the two and she went back to her room with the help of her invented spell.

Severus Snape responded to the call of the two Malfoys and went to their manor through the floo network.

"What is it that you need Lucius?" He asked.

"Have you seen this?" The Malfoy patriarch handed Severus the parchment and as he read the words written, his eyes widened. He was about to question where they got the piece of paper when Narcissa answered "Cassie gave it to us today, only a few hours inside our manor and she has already created quite a speculation. Is it true that you prepared the potion for her?"

"Yes, she came to me about a month ago and asked for the potion and I handed it to her before their finals." The Professor answered.

"Then she's..." Narcissa started but drifted of.

"Missy!" Lucius called and a house elf came with a pop.

"Yes Mr. Malfoys? What does Missy needs to do?" The house elf asked and Lucius asked for her to get Cassie.

Soon the said witch came in together with Draco and Harry.

"You told them?" Narcissa asked and the girl shook her head.

"What is it mother?" Draco asked.

"I believe we know who Cassie's parents are." His father told the three children.

After they told the two the identity of of Cassie's parents there was a stunned silence between everyone. Draco was of course shocked and Harry was trying to process everything since her father was the one who killed his parents, he didn't know what to think. Suddenly Harry regained his senses and ran. He found an empty unlocked room after a lot of turns and tried to calm himself. He was so confused, a person he considered one of his best friends was related to a murderer.

"Harry" Cassie called after him and ran to follow him with everyone behind her. She lost sight of Harry but used her invented spell.

"Invenies: Harry Potter" A light shot after her wand and then she ran again. One thought came to the minds of everyone and it was what spell did she use.

The girl stopped in front of a door and found it locked. She used the spell alohomora to unlock the door and found Harry in deep thought in one corner.

"Harry" Cassie called out to him.

"Go away" Harry muttered and she called out to him again but Harry snapped and angrily said "I can't believe this I'm friends with the daughter of the man who killed my parents! You were with me when we were at the Mirror of Erised, you should know what I really desired and your father killed them!"

Cassie was silent and started to walk out of the room. She passed everyone who was at the door and didn't look at them. Narcissa went after her while the three male wizards looked at Harry.

"The Dark Lord didn't kill your parents Harry" Severus started and walked towards the boy. Draco and Lucius opted to leave the two alone to have a private conversation.

"What?" Harry asked

"It was Dumbledore's fault"

"And why should I believe you."

"I swear on my magic, that whatever I tell Harry Potter is the truth" Severus Snape said. Magical sparks flew around them confirming that the oath was held.

"It isn't true that I hated James. Sure at first I did, but we buried the hatchet during fifth year. I actually grew quite fond of the Mauraders. I supported the marriage of your parents, and everyone was happy especially when you were born that was until Dumbledore meddled with our lives. You see Harry, we found out that Lily was adopted after we graduated and that she was actually a pureblooded witch from a dark family. She was separated from her parents because of Albus and gave her to two muggles." Severus paused remembering the memory in anger.

"Since then we avoided Dumbledore and the Light side. But he twisted our lives, by creating a fake prophecy that would draw Voldemort out and that prophecy involved you Harry. It worked perfectly and the Dark Lord arrived at your house during Halloween. He intended to kill you because according to the prophecy you would kill him. But when he arrived both your parents were dead and Dumbledore was holding you. They started to duel, with you in still in the arms of the old coot and because of that a stray dark spell caused your lightning bolt scar."

"Aurors arrived which surprised Voldemort and he was vanquished because he was outnumbered. You weren't the only one who lost their parents that night Harry, Cassiopeia lost her father and by January her mother was cornered and was separated from her child, although we still don't know where Mallory is after all these years. I didn't know Dumbledore left Cassie alive or that she was in an orphanage but I think he gave her the name Cassie Randle, quite ridiculous if you ask me."

"I'll kill him" Harry said viciously after processing what he heard. His magic started to bubble because of his emotions. A strong wind came and blew everything inside the room like a tornado.

"Harry calm down!" The potions master tried to reason with him but was answered by a strong gust of wind.

"Harry!" He shouted again and tried to hold onto a curtain to prevent being blown away.

"Harry! Stop!" He said desperately as the curtain was almost torn. Luckily for him, Harry calmed down and looked around and said "I need to apologize to Cass."

Harry quickly ran to Cassie's room and when he opened the door, he found her crying and being comforted by Narcissa.

"Cass" he called Narcissa stood up and whispered something to the girl and then went out.

"I'm sorry. I acted like a Gryffindor." He said as he sat in front of the crying girl.

"I know. And right now I'm acting like a Hufflepuff" She exclaimed. Harry wiped her tears and cooed her.

When she calmed down Harry asked her "So what are we going to call you now?"

"Cassiopeia" She answered. "That is my real name. So why the sudden change?"

"Dumbledore was the one who killed my parents." He stated which shocked Cassiopeia.

"What? How?"

"Long story"

* * *

Once everything calmed down and everyone slept and thought about what happened, the newly named Cassiopeia told everyone to call her by her birth name because her old name brought memories of her childhood.

Harry soon calmed down and was able to prioritize his thoughts while Draco decided to adjust and tried not to say something that may offend Harry or Cassiopeia.

After the day of discovering Cassiopeia's heritage, the three spent the following days reading or playing Quidditch as if nothing happened but she did try to find out more about her mother. The three of them were found playing Quidditch at Draco's backyard with each of them having new brooms, the Nimbus 2001 which wasn't even available but Mr. Malfoy was able to give them the brooms because of his connections.

"Cassiopeia" Lucius Malfoy called out to her who was lying on the Quidditch field with her two friends.

"Yes, Uncle Lucius?" She asked. She found out that her godmother was Narcissa and called her Aunt Cissy while her two godfathers were Severus and Lucius. Harry followed her actions and started calling the three elder wizards with the titles Aunt or Uncle.

"We are going to meet your father."

"What? But isn't he dead?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What? Isn't he dead?"

"You heard the rumor that the Philospher's Stone was stolen from Hogwarts, correct?" Lucius asked and got three nods.

"Your father stole it to regain his body and used that stuttering Quirell to get it"

"How is he even dead if he didn't try to kill Harry." Cassiopeia asked.

"Your father will tell you in due time" The elder wizard said and motioned them to go inside the house.

* * *

Once inside they were greeted by four taller figures the first two was Narcissa and Severus while the other two weren't recognized by Harry or Draco. Cassiopeia recognized the two figures as her parents because she saw them at the Mirror of Erised.

"Cassiopeia" The woman said and quickly enveloped the girl in a hug which she gladly returned and said "Hey mum"

"Look at you princess, already so beautiful at just a young age" Her mother told her. "Aren't you going to hug your father?"

Cassiopeia loosened her hug and looked at her father who didn't looked like a snake as others described him then she slowly walked up to him unsure of what she should do.

"Come here and hug your father dear child" He said and opened his arms to hug his own daughter.

After a few moments of introductions they all sat together in a circle.

"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions for me"

"How did you die?" Cassiopeia asked showing her Slytherin nature.

"Dumbledore threw a killing curse at me, but I do have means to ensure my death isn't possible"

"What are your goals to challenge someone like Dumbledore?" Harry surprisingly asked the wizard

"I wish to erase beliefs that dark magic is evil because magic is magic wether it be light or dark. Also. I would like to ensure that the Wizarding World aren't discovered by muggles or manipulated by a wizard named Dumbledore" He answered honestly. Harry was shocked because what people were saying were the complete opposite of what Voldemort actually wanted. Draco wasn't so surprised, his parents were both Death Eaters and told him the truth about Voldemort. They told him how he treats the inner circle like family, also he only punishes those who betrays or disappoints him and he never kills anyone just for fun.

"Why was I left in an orphanage when the two of you were still alive?" Cassiopeia asked and all the elder wizards glanced at each other.

"You were taken from me by Dumbledore while I was being occupied with fighting other wizards." Her mother explained and sighed. "When your father died I hid in an old safe house we built, I knew he wasn't completely dead but I needed to ensure your safety. One December night, that goat came and took you away from me. I searched for you everywhere but Dumbledore had a powerful charm around you and I wasn't able to track your magic. An owl wasn't even able to find you and I assumed that you were dead. I tried to search for you, but after years of fruitless efforts I thought you were killed. Afterwards, I decided to help your father regain his old self."

"So none of you knew that Dumbledore had put me in a muggle orphanage?" She asked and she saw everyone shook their heads. Cassiopeia leaned at the back of her chair not believing how much Dumbledore ruined her life.

* * *

During the next few weeks, all of the adults trained the three of them in all sorts of subjects. Severus in potions, legilimency and occlumency , Narcissa in herbology and astronomy, Lucius taught History of Magic, Mallory (Cassiopeia's mother if any of you forgot) taught them in charms and transfiguration and her father taught them in DADA and dark arts.

One morning the three of them found themselves being taught in pureblood etiquettes.

"Why do I need to learn this? I'm not a pureblood." Cassiopeia asked Narcissa who was being helped by Mallory, Lucius and Tom. Severus had to go back to Hogwarts for school business.

"I understand why Draco and Harry has to learn this. They are purblooded but what about me?"

"Well, the dark magic I practiced practically erased all the muggle blood in me" Her father said.

"I'm a pureblood" The young witch muttered happily.

"About the money you've spent during your first year at school" Her mother reminded her. "It's already been paid under the name of the Malfoys but we used our money. Can't have Dumbledore suspecting anything now do we?"

The afternoon went by with dancing and etiquette lessons. Later Draco, Harry and Cassiopeia were walking to the library to read a few more books. They entered the room and found Tom together with a big snake.

"Father?" Cassiopeia called out his attention.

"Children, I was actually about to find you. This is Nagini" He motioned to the snake. "She is a friend and a horcrux."

_"Is she master's youngling?"_ The snake asked in Parsletongue which Cassiopeia understood.

"You talk?" The witch asked absentmindedly talking in the same language.

"She's speaking in Parsletongue Cassiopeia. I'm not surprised you can understand her, seeing as you are Salazar Slytherin's heir. Which brings me to your next training Parselmagic."

* * *

Days turned to weeks and everyone was enjoying getting to know one another. Harry found Severus Snape as a father figure and enjoyed every training they had. Cassiopeia was getting to know her own parents and Nagini, as well as training in Parslemagic with her father. Draco was enjoying having a new aunt and uncle. He and Harry were actually allowed to call the Dark Lord Uncle Tom but only in private while Cassiopeia's mother was called Aunt Mallory or Lory.

"Father" Cassiopeia called out to him. They were currently in the library studying some spells for the Dark Arts. "When are you going to announce your return?" She continued.

"I haven't really settled on a date, but I am sure that I first need to slowly free my followers at Azkaban" He answered. Cassiopeia was used to her father now and understood his actions because Dumbledore was the real enemy not him.

Then her feather handed her a box. "A birthday present, I still got a few more years to make up for." He said and she opened the box. "It's a horcrux, Cassiopeia. I assume that you would've read about it by now. It's Salazar Slytherin's locket and is only to be removed by you or me and I also put some protection and tracking charms on it."

"Thank you, Father" Cassiopeia said and hugged him.

* * *

Somewhere in the Manor, Harry was helping Severus Snape prepare potions.

"Uncle Sev?" Said person turned around to face Harry. "Which side are you completely loyal to?"

"Harry, what bought on such a question?"

"Well, when we were practicing legilimency I saw you talking to Dumbledore" Harry hesitated and continued. "And you said you were willing to spy on Uncle Tom."

"Tom is aware of the deal that I made with that old fool and my loyalties always will remain with Tom but I also made a Wizard's Oath to protect you, thus whatever side of the war you fight for I will follow"

"You promised to protect me?" He asked in surprise "What kind of best friend would I be to Lily if I didn't protect her only child."

"I thought you loved my mother."

"I only saw her as a sister it was all an act for Dumbledore. Now let as not dwell on the past and focus on the potion we are making at the present."

* * *

A few nights later, Cassiopeia was knocking on Draco's door.

"Come in" she heard from the inside.

"Dray, it's almost Harry's birthday." She told him.

"Do you have a present for him yet?" He asked and she shook her head "Neither do I."

"Could we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow without Harry?"

"Probably, I'll ask father to cover for us when we leave." Draco said and then went to his parent's room with Cassiopeia to ask for permission which they gladly agreed upon and then asked her parents for permission and they surprisingly said yes.

The next day Draco and Cassiopeia found themselves at the Alley. They were the only two who went so that Harry wouldn't have any suspicions.

"What do you think should we get him?" Draco asked.

"I already have an idea on what to get him" she said then raced to the Quidditch supplies store. Her parents gladly gave her money for Harry's gift and some for herself. When she bought her present Draco still had no idea what to buy his friend.

Draco suddenly had an idea and rushed to a shop with a confused Cassiopeia following after him. He bought a Wizard's Chess Set and five packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Is that what you're giving him?" She asked him.

"Don't worry he'll enjoy chess and it was kind of hard to top off the Christmas gift I gave to the seven of you"

"Fine but let's go get ice cream" She said and ran to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor together with Draco.

* * *

When their five friends visited Draco's manor it was Harry's birthday, the birthday boy woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast the dining table was filled with cakes and presents.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone in the room said even the adults present greeted him.

Everyone handed their gifts to Harry after eating and he asked a house elf to take every present to his room. After a few minutes the eight of them went to Diagon Alley through the floo network and they were busy buying what they fancy.

Most of them bought new robes or pieces of clothing, in Crabbe and Goyle's cases they both bought numerous sweets. They were currently eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor after their shopping spree and then went back to Draco's Manor to stay over for the night.

They were all in one room, in the middle were eight beds in a circle the headboards of each bed connected to the next.

"Harry, why do you and Draco keep calling Cassie, Cassiopeia?" Daphne asked while lying on the bed which was in between Pansy and Blaise.

"We haven't told them yet have we?" Draco told the two who knew the reason behind the question. After telling their friends what they learned over the summer everyone seemed stunned. At first there was surprise then acceptance, since their separation wasn't their fault but Dumbledore's.

"I want followers to support my father." Cassiopeia said which shocked her friends.

"But we're just twelve years old!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I mean have them loyal to us, so that when the war happens they would support our side. In other words we need to do favors for others." She explained which everyone seemed to understand.

"Aren't we bloody young to participate in this kind of war?" Blaise asked.

"Father said he won't be revealing himself too soon, so we might have time to prepare. He's been training us you know?"

"So that's why my mother hired that private tutor over the summer." Daphne thought out loud.

"Our lives are so bloody complicated." Pansy said as she prepared for sleep and everyone couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The next day their five friends agreed to stay over for a week to join in their training. During breakfast, everyone ate together and chatted idly.

"Harry look at this" Draco said and pointed at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_The Boy-Who-Lived a Year by Rita Skeeter_

_Everybody was surprised when Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, ended up in the Slytherin house during his first year or rather the house where You-Know-Who was sorted in. During his birthday yesterday, we spotted him with his friends from the Slytherin house enjoying a day out at Diagon Alley more specifically at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He seemed to be celebrating a grand birthday together with Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Cassie Randle, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Judging from the smile on Harry Potter's face, his placement in the house of Salazar Slytherin seemed to have a positive effect on him. Maybe the House of Snakes are different from what the rumors witches and wizards believe in._

_See more of the article on p. 3_

_More on Harry Potter on p. 5_

_More on the House of Slytherin on p. 6_

On top of the article was a picture of the eight friends laughing outside the parlor and eating their own ice creams.

"I didn't even notice her when we were eating" Harry said referring to the reporter Rita Skeeter.

"She's quite a reporter Harry. She would do anything for a good scoop even eavesdropping." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Well at least she wrote a positive view on Slytherin." Draco said.


	8. Chapter 8

August went by quickly and soon Harry, Draco and Cassiopeia received their supply list for their second year. Which included:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

"Are we seriously going to buy all of Gilderoy Lockhart's books?" Cassiopeia complained to her father and mother who were both under a very strong glamor charm.

"I just can't believe he's even a new teacher at Hogwarts." Draco told her "I mean what is he going to teach us? The art of grooming?"

They went to the bookstore and was surprised that Gilderoy Lockhart was there and people were actually trying to get him to autograph their books. The four adults went ahead to buy the necessary books without the three children getting hassled.

They waited at the exit of the book shop and heard the familiar voice of Ron Weasley "Well, well if isn't the so called royalties of Slytherin"

"I'm surprised to see you here Weasel, I hope your parents aren't having a heart attack with the supply list this year." Draco retorted smugly.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron ordered trying to act menacingly but failed when his ears became red with embarrassment.

"What are you gonna do, Weasel?" Draco taunted. Ron looked mad and raised his fists about to punch the blonde wizard when a stern voice interrupted him.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Weasley?" Lucius Malfoy asked and glared at the boy who was about to hurt his son. He returned earlier than the other three elder wizards to ensure the children were alright.

"No, sir" Ron said nervously.

"I hope you weren't planning to do anything that would hurt my son. There would be dire consequences if that happened Mr. Weasley"

Arthur Weasley was looking for his son when he found him with the two Malfoys and two other children.

"Ron, your mother has been looking everywhere for you." He said and looked at The elder Malfoy. "Lucius, I hope that he hasn't been making any trouble."

Lucius was about to reply when Narcissa, Tom and Mallory arrived.

"Sorry we took so long, Gilderoy was boasting about his latest adventure and we were caught up in the ruckus" Narcissa explained to her husband.

"Lucius who is this?" Tom asked. They all agreed to tell that the two Riddle's would be Narcissa's very distant cousin who went to America a few years ago. Tom and Mallory adopted Cassiopeia from the muggle orphanage last week and she was now listed as Cassiopeia Black in the Ministry. They made her last name Black, so that Dumbledore wouldn't have any suspicions that she knew her true identity.

"Morpheus this is Arthur Weasley"

"Arthur this is Morpheus Black, Narcissa's distant cousin"

They both shook hands and Arthur asked "Why haven't I heard anything about a Morpheus Black before?"

"You know us Blacks, a very secretive family but my wife, Lory, and I just came back from America a few months ago." Tom or Morpheus explained.

"Can we go now mother?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Mother?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, is it bad to address my mother?"

"Since when did you have a mother? Last time I checked you were an orphan" Arthur Weasley was about to lecture Ron on what he said when Cassiopeia's mother said "Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate if you didn't talk to my daughter in that tone. Is there anything illegal with adopting a child?"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Black" The elder Weasley apologized when the rest of his family came.

"Arthur come on let's go we're do-" Molly Weasley started then realized that Arthur wasn't alone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and?" She greeted them and eyed the two strangers with them.

"Morpheus and Lory Black, I'm Narcissa's cousin" Tom said.

Molly eyed the bunch and saw Harry near a girl who she knew was named Cassie, from what Ron told her, and was about to ask him why he was with the Malfoys when Lucius exclaimed "You must be Ginny."

Said Weasley nodded. "Well you should appreciate the new books your father bought you. He works really hard for it."

"Well we must go." Narcissa said and the seven witches and wizards walked away.

When they were out of earshot Lucius muttered "Weasleys" and shook his head.

"We got all your books. What do you want to do now?" Narcissa asked.

"Actually, is there a way to for me not to wear my glasses anymore?" Harry asked.

Lucius and Tom went back to the Manor while Narcissa and Mallory escorted the three children to the upscale part of Diagon Ally to go to Silvia's Beautifying Shop. (This shop is totally made up by the way)

The owner Silvia, who seemed to be in her mid-forties, quickly went to assist Narcissa knowing she was a pureblood witch.

Harry's eyesight were corrected and he asked if he could make his hair longer to hide his scar and was given a potion to help manage his hair. He also asked if they could dye his hair a really dark black.

Cassiopeia asked to make her hair longer, it ended mid-way at her back after it was done. Then she asked them to make her hair roll up into big curls and it wasn't anything like Granger's hair.

Draco asked to make his hair shorter and used a potion to slick his hair back just like his first year hair.

"You know next year, make your hair longer it would probably make you look more handsome" Cassiopeia said as she looked up from the book written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Draco immediately blushed but hid it quickly.

"So how's the book?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely pathetic." She complained and set the book down her lap "I think there isn't even an ounce of fact in this book."

"Another year in Defense Against the Dark Arts wasted" Draco said glumly.

* * *

A few days later, Professor Snape arrived at Malfoy Manor and was greeted by Lucius

"Severus, what brings you here?" The Malfoy patriarch asked him.

"I want to talk to Harry" He answered and Lucius replied "Go ahead Severus, we're practically family, you shouldn't ask permission to visit your own godson. He's probably at the library with Draco and Cassiopeia."

When Snape arrived at the library, the three were reading the books of Gilderoy Lockhart and had the look of disbelief on their faces.

"Harry" Severus called out and three heads whipped up from the books they were reading.

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked and Severus handed him a parchment.

"Is this real?" Harry asked after reading the words written on it.

"Of course, would I ever deceive you?" He asked and the boy quickly ran up to hug him.

"What is it Harry?" Cassiopeia asked.

"He's my father now" Harry said simply.

"You adopted him Uncle Sev?" Draco asked and the potions master nodded. "That's great!"

Cassiopeia thought that what Uncle Sev did was great. Dumbledore wouldn't have power over a Harry anymore since Snape is now his legal guardian. Even though Harry was officially a Snape, he told them to still enlist him as Harry Potter at the Ministry so that no one at school would say that the Potion Master favors his son.

* * *

After Harry's good news the trio were escorted to Hogwarts Express by the Malfoys and the Riddles/Blacks.

"I'll see you at Christmas break, father." Cassiopeia said.

"Take care dear. Remember to owl us and if you ever get lonely, you could write in the diary but don't let anyone else see it." Her father said. Tom Riddle gave his daughter the diary or his horcrux to be able to talk to him if ever her real father isn't able to reply back to her letters.

Her mother and father hugged her and then she quickly made her way to Harry and Draco.

"Sorry I took so long." She said as she sat opposite of the two.

"It's alright" Harry said. "Where are the others anyway?"

Pansy entered with Daphne in the compartment and said in surprise "I barely recognized you two! If Draco wasn't here I would've thought you were somebody else."

"Well we're not the only one who changed" Cassiopeia said and motioned to Pansy's more tanned skin and longer hair that was up to her shoulders.

The two quickly sat at the compartment and then Blaise arrived with Crabbe and Goyle. The six of them sat at the chairs while Crabbe and Goyle sat on the floor.

"So how was your summer?" Blaise asked.

"I have a father now." Harry replied and five of his friends asked who.

"Our head of house" Harry answered.

"Professor Snape adopted you?" Daphne processed said statement slowly then said "Wicked."

"Anyways, did you guys read the new books on our supply list?" Cassiopeia asked and received a couple of nods.

"It's all of lies if you ask me I didn't even finish the book before I threw it against the wall." Pansy complained.

They both talked with each other when a voice said "Anything off the trolley dears?"

The eight of them bought everything off the cart and ate them all on the trip to Hogwarts. In the middle of their trip, they changed into their robes.

* * *

After they got of the train, they got into a carriage to go to the school.

"I wonder how they're able to move?" Blaise asked referring to the carriage.

"Can't you see them?" Harry asked.

"See what?"

"Thestrals" Daphne said which shocked her friends.

"Aren't they supposed to be dangerous?"

"More importantly you've seen death?"

"I saw my grandmother die when I was young" She explained.

"Sorry" Pansy said not asking anymore how Harry saw the Thestrals because they knew that he saw his mother die.

They arrived at the great hall and waited for the sorting to finish and ate dinner not minding anyone else. They started to go back to the Slytherin common rooms when Professor Snape stopped them.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to talk to you" He said and Harry internally groaned knowing what the headmaster wanted.

"Want us to come with you?" Draco asked.

"Sure, the old coot _might_ hold back with witnesses."

The nine of them, together with Professor Snape, went to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops" The Professor said the password to the statue. When they were inside they faced the manipulative Dumbledore.

"Harry, I thought I asked for only you and yet I see you with the company of others"

"Anything you say to me Professor is perfectly fine to be heard by my friends." Harry said smugly.

"Well then, it has been brought to my attention that you haven't spent your summer with your relatives."

"I'm sorry Professor, but you're mistaken I've been spending the summer with my godfather." Harry answered irritated.

"And who is your godfather?"

"Lucius Malfoy"

"Harry, my dear boy, I have nothing against the Malfoys" The headmaster said and Cassiopeia can't help but scoff at the obvious lie "but it isn't safe for you. I only have your best interest at heart."

'Did you have my best interest when you killed my parents?' Harry thought.

Severus Snape finally decided to intervene and said "Albus, I think it's time to tell you that Lucius isn't Harry's godfather but I am also. And during the summer I decided to adopt him"

"But Severus-" He started but was silenced when the potion master said "I made the decision for the greater good."

"I see, go ahead children and go back to your common room. I need to talk to Professor Snape. The eight hesitated first but followed the orders and went back to the dungeons.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing Severus. Does the boy know?" Albus Dumbledore asked him when the children were out of ear shot.

"He knows Albus" Severus paused and said "but I told him our version of his past."

"Did he believe you?"

"Yes" he spoke. Snape was so thankful that he was a good actor because everything he was saying never happened and Harry was completely on Tom's side.

"That's great news then, but why adopt the boy?" He questioned.

"Trust" The headmaster understood everything in one word and congratulated him for a good job.

"Because of you Severus, Harry will be on our side in this upcoming war" He stated but he didn't know how wrong he was.

Dumbledore thought that what Severus did was genius and somehow idiotic, but he was more worried that Voldemort's daughter had been adopted a few weeks ago. It was listed that she was now Cassiopeia Black, the Headmaster couldn't help but think that the child might turn dark. He would have to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

Cassiopeia was on her bed with her tapestries shut tight and was writing in her father's diary, she knew that the piece of soul inside the diary didn't know who she was yet since it was created in a year she wasn't even born yet.

'I am Cassiopeia Mallory Riddle' she wrote the book absorbed the ink and words started to appear again.

'I am Tom Riddle, are you related to me in a way?'

'I am your daughter'

'Who is your mother?' The diary asked and she wrote 'Mallory Riddle née Cardwell"

'I'm married?'

'Yes'

'Seemed like I've created a good life for myself. Is Dumbledore still alive?'

She slowly wrote 'Yes, but you're working on it.'

'Good.' The diary replied the. Wrote again 'Where are you now?'

'Hogwarts, Slyhtherin Dorms to be more specific'

'Shouldn't you be going to bed by now?'

'Look at you, acting like a father already. But alright if it's order's from you I'll comply. Goodnight' she shut the diary and put it back in the hidden compartment in her school bag and went to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks passed and it was mid-way through October, the eight friends just left another disastrous class of Professor Lockhart.

"He's a bloody idiot if you asked me." Blaise stated.

"My grades are gonna suffer because of this. Who the hell knows what's his favorite scent" Daphne complained.

"I actually prefer Professor Quirell, at least I could learn something from him" Harry said.

"I kno- " Cassiopeia started but was cut off when Ginny Weasley bumped into her which made her drop her satchel and the female Weasley dropped her books.

"Watch it Weasel!" Draco said and helped Cassiopeia pick up her stuff together with Pansy. "Just because you're brother holds a grudge against us doesn't mean you should take it out on us.

"It was an accident!"Ginny tried to argue.

"Just watch where you're going next time, Weasel" Harry said. He was still holding a grudge against Ron Weasley for making his best friend cry last Halloween.

"Come on let's go" Pansy said and they started to walk away. Cassiopeia unfortunately didn't notice that she was missing a certain black diary.

* * *

The next week Harry, Draco and Cassiopeia went to the Quidditch field for Slytherin tryouts. Daphne, Pansy, Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle all went to the stands to cheer for their friends.

Draco easily became the seeker after beating a fourth year. He was thankful that he practiced all summer. Harry and Cassiopeia became chasers which made Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain surprised.

By Halloween morning, Cassiopeia was praying to Merlin that this year's Halloween wasn't like last year where she was attacked by a troll.

The owls arrived a few minutes later and the eight friends each received owls carrying packages. All of them received all sorts of sweets both from the Wizarding and Muggle world from their parents for Halloween. Cassiopeia's owl, Noctis, carried another small package and she opened it. Inside was a ring with a black gem being held to the ring by a snake and a note was also inside.

'This is a two way mirror, my dear daughter, to help us communicate. Your mother and I are worried that perhaps other wizards may track your owl since it isn't the most unnoticeable kind of bird. We miss and love you' She read and then the note burned in her hands and turned to ashes.

* * *

The Halloween Feast was being enjoyed by each student and then a commotion was heard and of course every student went to investigate.

The eight friends decided that they should also see what was going on and they arrived at a flooded bathroom at the second floor and Flich's cat petrified. On the wall a message was written which Draco read out loud "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware?"

"Your probably next mudblood" Draco said to Granger which made his friends laugh and then they walked away. Cassiopeia heard a series of hisses which she knew was Parsletongue and all she could think about was who was the heir that opened the chamber.

After getting to her bed, Cassiopeia shut her tapestries and went to use her ring. She fumbled at first since she didn't know how to use it but was finally able to open the two way mirror.

"Father" She said after seeing the elder Riddle.

"Is there anything wrong for you to call at such an hour?" He asked since it was almost midnight.

"Tell me about the Chamber of Secrets"

"Where did you hear those words?"

"I know that people say it's a myth, but tonight Mrs. Norris was found petrified at a bathroom."

"Don't worry Cassiopeia. Only a decendant of Salazar Slytherin can open the chamber through Parsletongue, whoever opened it should know what they're doing."

"Bu-" She tried to argue but found the two way mirror starting to close. Sighing in defeat, Cassiopeia went under her blankets and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days after Halloween students were still shaken up, most muggleborns were worried while other purebloods couldn't help but laugh at the situation though a lot of them wondered who was the heir.

Cassiopeia was frustrated, she hated not having control over a situation and her father wasn't helping. He won't even tell her where the Chamber is and Hermione Granger didn't help when she asked Professor Binns what the Chamber of Secret was during a class in History of Magic.

"Granger is up to something" she muttered to her friends.

"We'll keep an eye out for her" Blaise said.

Cassiopeia wanted to focus so badly on the secret chamber of Salazar Slytherin but wasn't able to because a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was about to take place.

"Nervous, Harry?" She asked him as they waited to go out of the Quidditch field.

"I would've been nervous a year ago, but you and Draco helped me practice."

"Good luck, mate" Draco said to Harry.

When they heard the announcer call the Slytherins, all of them flew on their brooms in a V-formation and went around the field.

* * *

The match started and Marcus Flint was the first to get the quaffle through the hoops. Cassiopeia then stole the quaffle from a Gryffindor after a bulger hit the opposing player, thus another point for the Slytherins. Ten minutes into the game and the Slytherins were in a big lead with 80- 30, then Draco spotted the snitch and started to go after it with the Gryffindor seeker after him, who was Ron Weasley. He quickly followed the snitch and grabbed it before the Weasel could catch it.

The Slytherins huddled in a group to congratulate each other. Draco broke from the group and went to Ron Weasley.

"Surprised to see you here Weasel. Thought you wouldn't even make the team with a faulty broom." He taunted.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, you only caught the snitch because of pure luck" He retorted and started to walk away.

"At least he didn't make a scene this time" Cassiopeia said who was behind Draco watching the whole exchange.

"I was afraid his brain would explode from anger" He paused and then continued "if he even had a brain"

* * *

During November Pansy, Cassiopeia, Daphne, Draco, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle found out that they couldn't go back to home for Christmas vacation because that month was the time when their parents would one by one get Death Eaters from Azkaban and nurse them back to sanity. Blaise, whose mother was neutral, decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays too since all his friends would be there and he considered them family in the year that they've been together.

"Did you hear the Gilderoy Lockhart is starting a dueling club?" Daphne asked them when they were at the room of requirement.

"As if I'll join in any club he makes." Draco stated "I could probably beat him in a duel with my eyes shut"

The eight friends regularly met at the Room of Requirement during their breaks and basically relaxed during their time there. What they weren't expecting was that when they were going back to their classes, they were suddenly stopped by two Weasleys.

"So that's-"

"where you lot-"

"go off-

"to everyday" the twins said finishing the sentence simultaneously.

"Why were you following us?" Cassiopeia questioned knowing she could just obliviate them afterwards.

"We were planning to prank you-" Fred started.

"but everyday we see you disappear from the map." George continued.

"What map?" Pansy asked.

"This map" They said and showed a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Blaise asked

"The Marauder's Map."

"Harry obliviate them" Cassiopeia ordered.

"What?" Fred said surprised and Harry started to advance to them.

"Wait!" They both said. "You can trust us, we won't tell anyone you're going here"

"Why should we trust you?" Daphne questioned.

"Because we can help you. We can give you the map when you need it"

"I need a wizard's oath that you won't reveal anything" Cassiopeia said.

"We swear on our magic that we won't tell anybody the things we've learned about the Slytherin royals."

There was a brief of silence then Fred asked "What now?"

"Meet us here on Saturday" Cassiopeia said then they started to walk away.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Draco asked.

"No, but that's why I made them take a wizard's oath"

* * *

When Saturday came, the twins excitedly waited for the group of eight and they went to the Room of Requirement.

"Blimey, how did you even discover this place?" Fred said as he entered the room.

"Cassiopeia found it during her first year"

"Unbelievable, we've spent our years here and we never found it"

The two actually fit in the group quite easily and when they found out that the eight were the ones that did the pranks which they took the blame for when they were in their first year they were their new idols. The twins were busy asking how they did it without anyone questioning them.

The twins actually started hanging out with them more, so far they spent time at the Slytherin common rooms and sat at the Slytherin table. Since, some people were still mad at them for last year's prank they were still shunned but when they sat at the Slytherin table during dinner with the Slytherin royals the whole house of snakes welcomed them with open arms.

The two Gryffindors actually went as far as to sleeping in the dormitories of Harry, Blaise and Draco. They actually never went to the Gryffindor tower unless to prank someone because all their stuff was at the Slytherin Dungeons now. The only time they weren't with the eight second years were in classes. The other Weasleys were really mad at their brothers saying they were 'betraying family' and they would be in big trouble with their parents but the two didn't care because they planned to spend the summer with the Malfoys who were planning to go on a vacation around Europe.

* * *

By Christmas, another student and a ghost was petrified but they couldn't care less. The ten were the only people being left behind for the holidays in Slytherin, well Fred and George weren't Slytherin but they considered themselves one.

During Christmas morning the ten quickly made their way downstairs to see a Christmas tree surrounded by presents. The twins were surprised when they actually had presents in the pile and it was actually a lot more than they received last year.

The twins received sweets and new sets of robes from Pansy, Daphne gave them Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks which they loved, Blaise gave them dungbombs, Crabbe and Goyle gave them Hiccough Sweets, Harry gave them a prank book, Draco gave both of them a new broom which received a hug from the twins and Cassiopeia gave them Quidditch equipment for them to use for fun because the twins both quit the Gryffindor Quidditch team for they supported Slytherin now.

When they went to breakfast some of them were holding or wearing the new gifts they got and when they sat at their table they received glares from Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Future couple." Cassiopeia said to Draco who passed in to the other in the group.

"Wonder what they're children look like" Pansy said which made them laugh.

* * *

By Christmas night, they were lazing around the common room when Crabbe and Goyle arrived.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked and everyone' sees were on them.

"Uh.. The bathroom?" Crabbe answered and Cassiopeia quickly narrowed her eyes because his voice was different and a Slytherin never stutters.

"Crabbe, Goyle what did Draco give me for Christmas?" She asked which made the two fumbled a little.

"He gave you a necklace remember?" Goyle said.

Cassiopeia discreetly eyed everyone and they all knew the two weren't actually Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's gift for her was probably the one that took most effort because when she opened the box a few sparks emitted from it and inside was was a frame the moving picture inside constantly changing.

"Okay, then why don't the two of you sit down" She said, the two slowly sat down at the couch next to Draco.

The two eyed the group and saw that Fred and George where across from them at another couch talking with Blaise. At another couch, Harry was next to Cassiopeia who were both reading a book, sometimes whispering to each other and beside them were Pansy and Daphne talking about all sorts of things and next to them were Draco who was reading.

Hermione who was disguised as Goyle was surprised at the behavior of the eight because they thought that they were constantly chatting with each other with subjects such as mudbloods and school gossip. Another thing that surprised her was that the books Draco, Harry and Cassiopeia were reading was very rare and shouldn't even be understood by second years like them.

The two were nervous by now because not one of them were talking, and it was only about half an hour until their polyjuice potion is up. They wanted to find the heir of Slytherin and thought that it might be Draco. Hermione was doing it for research and Ron was doing it for revenge hoping that Draco might get expelled if he was the heir.

"Don't you think it's weird that during the holidays no one seems to be petrified" Cassiopeia said wanting to see what the two impostors would think.

'Crabbe and Goyle' seemed interested now.

"Maybe they didn't stay for the holidays" Blaise suggested.

"Bad thing too because the only mudblood left in the school is Granger" Pansy said and that's when Hermione thought that there were the Slytherins she heard about.

"Either way Granger would be the one most likely to be attacked, she doesn't even belong here" Draco said and 'Goyle' was trying to prevent tears from slipping. Hermione didn't know why she suddenly felt so emotional and was trying to compose herself.

"We need to go" 'Crabbe' said.

"Is there a problem Crabbe? You usually don't go out of the common rooms unless to go to the Great Hall for food" Cassiopeia said.

"We need to go to the bathroom, again." he said and started to walk away with Goyle. Ron in disguise as Crabbe knew that the potion was about to wear off and that Hermione was about to burst to tears because of their insults. Cassiopeia quickly grabbed her wand and casted incarcerous to tie them up.

The twins quickly went to them and brought them to the couch they sat at and Draco went to where Blaise is sat.

"Not a very bright decision to try and spy on us" Both of them said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Drop the act." Daphne said and then saw that they were slowly starting to change back and what they saw were Hermione and Ron.

"It's Weasel and mudblood" Draco mused.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked and pointed his wand towards them.

"In a broom closet near here" Ron said. Blaise, Pansy and Daphne went to get their friends.

"So why did you suddenly decided to spy on us?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Fred! George! I'm your brother help me out here" Ron begged and the twins shook their heads. "You're not our brother anymore, not since you chose to stopped talking to us since last year."

"Blimey! They've already changed you!" Rom said frustrated.

"I said why were you spying on us!" Cassiopeia said.

"We wanted to find out if any of you were the heir" Hermione said.

"None of us are the heirs" Draco lied knowing that Cassiopeia was one but she didn't open the chamber.

"Why would we believe you?" Ron asked.

"Why would we lie to you?" Harry said. "Sometimes you need to think Weasel"

"Obliviate them" Cassiopeia ordered.

"Is every answer to your problem Obliviate?" Fred asked knowing that they were once threatened by the same spell.

"Do you want me to kill them?" She asked the two.

"You can do that?" George asked.

"No!" She said quickly "Do you want me to end up in Azkaban?"

Harry did the spell on the two and knocked them out. Fred and George brought them to the Gryffindor tower and left quickly.

When they returned they found Crabbe and Goyle being carried of by Draco and Harry to the dorms since they both drank a Sleeping drought. They all decided to sleep since the problem was solved.


	10. Chapter 10

Months passed and Cassiopeia found herself looking forward to summer vacation. During March a Quidditch match was supposed to happen between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but was cancelled because they found another student petrified which they later found out was Hermione Granger. They snickered a little when they found out because they knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

The Ministry were deciding if Hogwarts were to be closed and it seemed more than possible if the attacks continued happening. The staff were trying to get Lockhart to find the thing that was doing this, since he was such a great wizard and Cassiopeia can't help but scoff at the statement. The eight friends didn't care if Hogwarts closed since they could easily get into another school together and maybe they could convince their parents to help Fred and George.

Another month rolled by and Cassiopeia found herself bored on her bed during a weekend. All of her friends were busy finishing homework and her parents were both busy tending to death eaters.

'Maybe I should write in the diary' she thought then went to grab her satchel for school.

She opened up the secret compartment and found it empty.

"What the?" She muttered then went to empty her bag to see if it's anywhere else inside but found it nowhere.

She grabbed her wand intent on finding her father's diary. The young witch quickly went out of the common room and found a secluded corner.

"Invenies: Tom Riddle's diary" she casted and the usual light emitted from the wand and she went after it. After running for a while, she found herself in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

'Why is the diary inside the Gryffindor tower?' She thought as she halted in front portrait but quickly went back to the dungeons frustrated. That diary was her father's horcrux if anybody found it especially Dumbledore then he'll be suspicious. She would have to think of a plan to get it back, she can't barge into the tower and ask for it, that would draw to much attention. She could just ask Fred and George to get it, but if the diary was in the girls dormitory then they couldn't get inside.

* * *

Another week passed and Cassiopeia decided to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and the Maurader's map and planned to climb into a window using her broom. She left her bed on midnight making sure Pansy and Daphne were still asleep.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" She said as she tapped her wand on the parchment. Once she was sure no one was around the entrance of Slytherin, she went outside.

"Invenies: Tom Riddle's diary" She casted the spell again and chased the light while wearing the invisibility cloak. She expected to be at the Gryffindor tower but instead it found herself the girl's bathroom on the second floor. She wondered how the diary ended up there and made sure no one was there before going inside. The light seemed to stop at the sinks and mirrors and she didn't know why it halted. Then she saw the light pointing at a faucet with a snake carved into it.

'I wonder' Cassiopeia thought then said "Open" in parsletongue.

The mirrors and sinks started to move and a hole was seen. She quickly went inside and found that she was in a room filled with what she assumed was snake skin.

She went to walk farther and was walking down a path with statues of snakes around it at the end there was a big statue of Salazar Slytherin and a big snake was at the statue's mouth.

'So the great beast of Slytherin is a snake' she thought 'What a surprise.'

In the middle of the path and the statue, was Ginny Weasley who was pale, cold and almost lifeless. She was clutching her father's diary in her hand.

'How did she?' Cassiopeia thought and remembered the day she bumped into her during October. 'She had the diary that long? She must have been attacking the mudbloods'

"But she's not an heir" She muttered.

"My daughter you're finally here in the Chamber of Secrets" She heard and found a younger version of her father near Ginny.

"How?" She asked and said "Nevermind" because she knew whatever was doing this is her father's complex magic.

"Why are you here?" She asked

"I wanted to continue getting rid of muggleborns from this school but it looks like they would close Hogwarts again so I shall stop. I also possessed Ginny to open the chamber and visit an old friend" He explained.

"So she has no memory of this?"

"No"

"Why does she seem half-dead?" Cassiopeia asked

"I needed to take some of her soul to possess her. You don't mind right?"

"No. Will she die?" She asked bluntly.

"A few more hours and she'll be dead" He explained "Shall I introduce you to Sybella?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk and a protector to all his heirs" He explained and she nodded.

_"Sybella this is my youngling, Cassiopeia"_ He said to the snake. At first it lifted it's head and started to circle her then went back to it's original position.

_"She has your scent Tom, I look forward to protecting her"_ It said.

_"Thank you" _Cassiopeia said to the snake and the Basilisk went back to sleep.

"She's a loyal animal and helped me in times of need. If she could ever help you then don't hesitate to come down here"

"Are you leaving?"

"I shall still be in the diary and you would be able to write to me whenever you please"

"What about Ginny?" She asked.

"Leave her here and let her die" The younger projection of her father said and seemed to think for a few minutes then continued. "but her family and house will be suspicious and I don't want the chamber to be discovered"

"Let me handle it" Cassiopeia said fully knowing that she would have to kill Ginny.

"But-" He tried to say but she quickly said "I'm the only one who can help you."

She then pointed her wand toward Ginny and levitated her. She then went to pick up the diary and went to exit the chamber.

She thought of how she was going to kill Ginny without anyone suspecting that someone else killed her. The Slytherin witch paused at the bathroom and thought if she would honestly want Ginny dead.

She hasn't done anything to her except not returning her father's diary. Aside from that, Fred and George were also her brothers they would feel devastated if she died. She could handle the guilt of hurting others but not her friends.

But Ginny's soul was slowly fading and even if she was brought to Madam Pomfrey she would die either way but the latter would cause more commotion and they might blame her if she did bring Ginny help. Might as well do it without any suspicions.

The first option would be throwing her off the astronomy tower making it look like she did suicide, but why would the happy little Weaslet kill herself. She could dump her off the Black lake but she wasn't that stupid to fall into the lake on her own. Then she eyed the forbidden forest through the window and considered it. She could make it look like she went to explore the forest on her own, students would believe that seeing as she is related to Fred and George, and maybe a creature would eat her.

Cassiopeia wasn't stupid she knew that there were creatures in the forest that could easily kill a wizard so she thought it was the perfect plan. She went to a secret passageway, which the twins taught her friends where different shortcuts are in the school, that would lead her directly to the Forbidden Forest.

She went to exit the entrance with a floating Ginny and then casted her locating spell to find Acromantulas that would eat human flesh. She first took Ginny's scarf and made it look like it was caught in a branch and then proceeded to follow the light. She found a colony of Acromantulas near her and set Ginny down at the base of a tree making it look like she fell asleep there. Cassiopeia stayed for a while, hiding behind a tree, to make sure that the creature would eat Ginny. Once she was sure that the Weaslet was eaten, much to her horror when she watched them eating her, she left quickly back to the dungeons and quietly went back to her bed with the image of Ginerva Weasley slowly being eaten by Acromantulas forever etched in her head.

* * *

A few days passed with people not noticing the Weaslets disappearance, then everyone became aware that she was in fact missing. A full out search was done to find her which was mostly done by the Gryffindors.

One late evening at the Slytherin common rooms, the ten friends were chatting with each other. Then Cassiopeia mustered all the courage she had and decided to ask the twins about their sister who was conveniently the only other two occupying the couch she was sitting on.

"Fred, George how do you feel about your missing sister?"

"Honestly-" Fred started.

"we're worried about her-" George continued and Cassiopeia's guilt was eating her.

"but we were never close to her-"

"she's family but I guess-"

"that's the only reason we're worried about her"

Cassiopeia mentally sighed in relief. The next day Professor Dumbledore announced that Ginny was found which earned a round of applause from Gryffindor.

"But" The headmaster said and the clapping seized "she is not alive"

Which earned a lot of gasps from students.

"We learned that an Acromantula has eaten her when Hagrid checked one of the sick spiders at the forest. We think that she went to explore the forest on her own and fell asleep at the base of a tree and was eaten. We are deeply apologizing to the family of Ginerva Weasley, she will greatly be missed"

Everyone talked in silent whispers and even the ten friends were quiet not knowing how Fred and George were feeling about their sister's death.

"You guys alright?" Daphne was the first to ask.

"Yeah, I mean technically it was her fault walking into the Forbidden Forest alone." Fred said

"We're alright" George said.

Surprisingly the twins weren't that affected by their sister's death as much as they taught. The ministry took action and were convinced to close Hogwarts after Ginny's dead but they were stopped by Arthur and Molly Weasley saying that her death was her fault and they didn't need to close Hogwarts because of their daughter's actions. Cassiopeia quickly thought that Dumbledore asked them to do that.

After finals, the group of ten could finally go back home and celebrated another victory of winning the house and Quidditch cup. They divided into two groups to ride the carriage, after seeing Ginny's death Cassiopeia could finally see the Thestrals but paid them no attention.

Inside the train the ten friends sat together with Crabbe, Goyle, Fred and George at the floor. In the middle of the train ride, they decided to tell the twins one of the deepest secrets in the group.

"Okay it's time" Cassiopeia said and Harry quickly locked all the doors and windows while Draco did the Muffliato spell.

"What's going on?" The twins asked.

"Were about to let you know a big secret. Tell it to anyone and you're dead" Cassiopeia said and the twins nodded that the girl was in fact capable of killing a person.

"You know that I got adopted last summer right?" She asked and the two nodded.

"Well, I actually discovered who my real parents are and their the people who 'adopted' me"

"Who are your parents?" Fred asked.

"My mother is Mallory Cardwell, while my father is Tom Riddle otherwise known as the Dark Lord" There was silence afterwards then the twins laughed.

"Nice joke, Cassiopeia" They both said then noticed that none of them were laughing.

"Wait, you're not joking?" Fred asked and all of them shook their heads.

"So what do you think?"

"Merlin! We've been friends with Voldemort's daughter for almost a whole school year." George mused.

"I mean we're surprised-" Fred started

"but that would explain why all of you are so good at spells!"

"So you're alright with it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean we'd like to meet him"

"You will, he's at our manor" Draco said

"Really, since when was he alive?"

"I don't know, a few weeks before summer last year I think" Cassiopeia said unsure.

"So what do you call him?"

"Uncle Tom and Aunt Mallory in private but Uncle Morpheus and Aunt Lory once we're out in public." Pansy explained.

"He's posing as a distant cousin of my mother" Draco said.

"You'll probably see Professor Snape at the Manor too" Harry mentioned.

"Why?" They both asked.

"He's the one that adopted me."

The rest of the train ride went by with constant questioning from the twins but once they arrived at Platform 9 3/4, they already knew what events happened for the past few months.

"So how did you get your parents to agree to stay with us for the summer again?" Draco asked while getting out of their compartment with the other's following.

"Easy we wrote a letter to them and didn't read any of their letters that followed" Fred said smugly.

"How are you going to escape them now?" Blaise asked

"I've got that covered" Harry said and whipped up his Invisibility Cloak and carefully wrapped it around the twins making sure that there aren't any parts of them seen.

The group of eight, ten if you considered the invisible twins, went of the train and managed to find their parents easily in one big group. Once the children arrived, they all started to separate promising to write to each other.

"Where are the twins?" Mrs. Malfoy asked expecting to see red heads with them.

"Under my Invisibility Cloak, hiding from their parents" Harry explained and all of them went back to the Malfoy Manor through Floo Network.

"Missy! Dobby! I'm back!" She shouted once she emerged from the fireplace. Two house elves quickly greeted her and got her trunk and brought it to her room.

"Best not get too comfortable you're traveling tomorrow with the Malfoys" her father said

"You're not coming?" She asked.

"No, you're mother and I will be planning how to take over the Ministry. I'm sorry dear but at least you have the diary, which technically is me"

"Oh father, the diary writes or talks exactly like you"

The twins then coughed and interrupted. "Father, these are Fred and George my new friends"

"It seems like my daughter's group of friends is always expanding. Take care of my daughter while you're on vacation. I hope you become her big brothers" He said then started to go upstairs.

"He seems like an overprotective dad" Fred said. Then Cassiopeia muttered "I know right"

* * *

The next day Narcissa, Cassiopeia, Lucius, Draco, Harry, Severus, Fred and George where ready to start their travels. They apparated to Paris and stayed for a week to take in the sights and shops, much to Narcissa and Cassiopeia's pleasure. Then they traveled to Italy, Greece, Spain and Portugal all in one month. All of them bonded and surprisingly Severus Snape enjoyed the twins company no matter how many times they've pranked him. They returned to the Malfoy Manor to train, which their parents insisted not to do anymore but they begged them to.

It was a July weekend and the five friends were doing a combination of Quidditch and training by casting and avoiding spells. The only adults in the house were Naricissa and Lucius because both Cassiopeia's parents and Severus were creating ties with other countries for the upcoming war.

They suddenly stopped when they heard a commotion.

"I want my sons back!" They heard a shrill voice shout.

"That's our mother!" The twins said at the same time.

"Mrs. Weasley, please calm down!"

"And that's my mother!" Draco said and quickly ran to the house together with his friends. They went to the front door quickly and found Mrs. Weasley being held back by Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore, Ron, and Percy Weasley were also there.

When they saw Fred and George, Molly instantly calmed down.

"Fred! George where have you're been? We've bee looking for the two of you for months!"

"Seriously woman! We've already told you we'll be with the Malfoys for summer" Fred said.

"But we didn't allow you to go with them"

"We didn't receive any owls" George said

"We sent owls. Dozens of them but you didn't even reply!"

"They are here on their own free will Arthur, you should at least grant them a request to stay with us for the summer" Lucius said.

"Look I know it's mostly our fault-" Fred started.

"but please, please let us stay. We're having so much fun here." George ended.

"No" Their mother said. "I lost Ginny already and I won't be losing you because of some Death Eater scum"

"That is no way to treat Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy!" They both argued.

"You're calling them uncle and aunt now?" She argued again and Arthur tried to stop her but she didn't give up.

"Mrs. Weasley with all due respect, you've cause quite a commotion and I would appreciate it if you leave. Don't you see that Fred and Gorge are here on their own free will?" Cassiopeia spoke for the first time having enough of the woman in front of her.

"Why you! Just because you're adopted by a pureblood family doesn't mean you're suddenly important!"

"That is no way to talk to our friend!" George said angrily.

"That does it! Don't consider us you children anyone we officially aren't Weasleys! The twins both said and a magical surge was felt. The two with the help off house elves disposed of the unexpected visitors.

"You do know what you just did, right?" Draco asked them as they returned.

"Yeah" Fred said.

"We don't have a family anymore-"

"not that we even considered them one."

"Well there is room for more than one Malfoy in the family." Narcissa said.

"Are you-"

"Saying you're-"

"going to adopt us?"

"If Lucius agrees then why not?" Narcissa said and looked at her husband and he nodded slowly.

The paperwork was quickly done and the twins were now Fred and George Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure?" Harry asked Professor Snape.

"Yes"

Harry's bedroom door suddenly opened and Cassiopeia, Draco, Fred and George came in.

"What's going on?" Cassiopeia asked looking at an angered Harry.

"We've found out that some gold were deposited from the Potter vault" Severus Snape said.

"That's impossible Harry never made any withdrawals" Draco said.

"According to Gringgots a few Galleons were withdrawn for the past 9 years."

"What?" Cassiopeia said in disbelief.

"That is why we are going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank right now to investigate. Fred, George you'll need to come with us too" Severus said then they travelled to Gringotts.

"We wish to talk about the Potter vault" Severus said to the goblin and went down his podium and escorted the group to a room.

"What is it you wish to know" The goblin asked once they settled in the room.

"There has been deposits that's been made and it hasn't been authorized by Harry Potter"

"Yes well" the goblin said and grabbed a book which Cassiopeia assumed was made up of records "the first ones were from done by Albus Dumbledore, then three years ago Molly Weasley deposited some galleons from your vault"

"What actions do you want to take for such crime against you?" He asked after closing the book.

"I know that I don't have access to the Potter vault because of my age."

"That is where you are wrong, you are the sole heir to the Potter vault. That is why every single piece of money inside has been yours ever since your parents died"

"But... they-" Harry groaned and said "Dumbledore"

"I don't want anyone else accessing those vaults except me. If I will make a withdrawal I will personally go here" Harry said.

"Fully noted" The goblin said.

"Now another reason that we're here is to open a vault for Fred and George with higher security compared to the other new vaults. Preferably next to the Malfoy vaults." Severus Snape told the goblin.

"Wait your getting us a vault?" Fred asked

"We don't even have our own money yet" George said

"We contributed for your money" Cassiopeia said

"We were supposed to tell you at Harry's birthday when the others meet up with us, but since we're here we decided to tell you the surprise." Draco said

"Mate we can't accept. We don't want you to think of us as charity work"

"It isn't charity, think of it as a gift" Harry said after calming down

Fred and George quickly hugged their friends.

"We'll forever be in your debt" the twins said while having teary eyes.

* * *

The next time they were in Diagon Alley was to celebrate Harry's birthday. They went from shop to shop buying whatever they fancy. Fred and George bought a pair of rings which had a gem that showed different emblems of their friends' families.

At the end they stayed again at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, after buying different ice cream flavors they went to a table there they gave Harry their gifts.

He received a new school bag from Daphne, which had all sorts of complicated charms, Pansy gave him a new wand carrier for his arm and a lot of sweets, Draco gave him a set of books for him to read, Cassiopeia gave him a frame that constantly change filled with pictures of him and his friends, his parents even Severus Snape, Blaise gave him a new set of Quidditch supplies, Crabbe and Goyle both gave him books and sweets and finally Fred and George gave him a bunch of pranking devices.

They all went back to the manor to have another week of training and when they recieved their supply list letters they went to shop at Diagon Alley together.

They had to get:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Numerology and Grammatica

They all had the same list of books, except Fred and George since they all decided to take Arithmacy and Study of Ancienct Runes.

At Flourish and Blotts, they quickly bought the books they needed and they exited the shop only to find the Weasley's in front of them.

At first the group just stared at each other then Cassiopeia started to move along with the group.

"I don't think that woman would ever get over what we did" Fred said.

"Let them be Fred besides we've got a new brother now!" George said then messed up Draco's hair.

"Oy, watch it! It takes a lot of work in the morning to get my hair right" Draco complaint and went to fix his hair.

The ten group of friends made their way to Silvia's Beautifying Shop and was quickly welcomed by Silvia, remembering them from the last time they were there.

Harry asked to shorten his hair a little while Draco finally let his hair grow and could now cover his forehead. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle decided not to join and stay at a corner, content with how they looked.

Pansy grew her hair and it now ended mid-way at her back. Daphne decided to put her hair into big curls and Cassiopeia asked for Silvia to curl her hair again but only at the ends.

Fred and George was by far the longest ones at the shop. They asked to dye their hair blonde, like the Malfoys, and have their eye colors changed to gray with an outside ring of blue. When they got out of the shop Fred, George and Draco actually looked like brothers.

* * *

They found themselves yet again on the Hogwarts Express back for another year in the school. They heard that Lockhart was sacked during the summer after an opinion of many students made in to the Daily Prophet.

They ended up in an occupied compartment with an asleep man who they assumed was a new professor. They had a little trouble trying to fit inside the compartment but managed to squeeze in.

"I heard that the Weasleys went to Egypt this summer because they won a a prize in the Daily Prophet." Blaise said to the group.

"I had Father investigate it, there was never a contest" Draco said.

"Then where did they get the money?"

"My guess is, the Potter vault" Cassiopeia said. Everyone understood because they knew what happened at Gringotts the past summer.

"They should have saved the money not spent it all in one summer" Daphne said.

Everyone agreed then suddenly the air felt cold and everyone felt scared. The glasses of the window were slowly freezing, then their compartment door opened and revealed a Dementor.

They knew what it was but none of them knew the counter-spell for such creature, since they thought they wouldn't even face one.

Cassiopeia suddenly felt lonely when the Dementor faced her. She didn't know what happened but she couldn't remember anything happy and all the memories that flashed through her head were her times at the orphanage. The different children calling her names, alone in her room, having no food to eat. All of those passed her head and then she blacked out.

"Cassiopeia." A voice called her. She opened her eyes to see her mother holding her as a baby.

She was cradling her then her father came in. He kissed her mother and looked at the baby version of her.

"She is so beautiful" Her father said "Just like you."

"Cassiopeia time to wake up" her mother said then the voice slowly faded into a more manly voice she again opened her eyes to find Draco trying to shake her awake.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You and Harry fainted because of the Dementor"

"Here's some chocolate to help, I'll just talk to the train conductor about any stopovers" The Professor said and went out.

"How are you feeling?" Pansy asked.

"I'm fine, it's just..." She trailed off.

The rest of the ride Cassiopeia put her head on Draco's lap while Harry laid his head on Daphne's. After the feast they quickly went back to the dorms and they quickly went to sleep.

'What a great way to start off the school year.' Cassiopeia thought sarcastically.


	12. Chapter 12

At the start of the school year they heard that an escaped Azkaban convict was after Harry, which they knew was a lie. All of them knew everything especially when it came to their pasts. The school were shocked that Fred and George were now Malfoys, some studemts kind of teased Ron saying he was jealous that his brothers were now more rich than him which the ten friends laughed at.

There were also Dementors guarding the school against Sirius Black, but they knew that he wouldn't be stupid enough to go to the school just to get Harry. Cassiopeia and Harry were still uncomfortable seeing the Dementors at school and at times shivered when they saw one. Also the Professor they sat with during the train ride was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin.

* * *

The next event everyone was looking forward to was the Quidditch match, Slytherin against Ravenclaw. When the match started, Slytherin was easily in the lead and everyone thought this was their best game ever, since they didn't play roughly. Cassiopeia shot another Quaffle in the hoops when she noticed Harry was missing and then he saw his figure plummeting to the ground. She quickly dismounted her broom and whipped up her wand.

"Arresto Momentum!" She said the spell quickly and gently set Harry on top of the ground. Her friends and her quickly ran to him.

"What happened?" She asked

"Dementors" He said and then he was carried of to the Hospital Wing. Slytherin still won the match even if they didn't replace him but later they discovered that Harry's broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow, much to Harry's dismay.

The next day Harry was out of the hospital and they ate breakfast at the Great Hall. The owls came in at their usual time and a package landed in front of Harry, Draco and Cassiopeia. They quickly opened it to find a brand new Firebolt and the other houses quickly looked at the brand new brooms.

"I wrote to Father yesterday, saying your broom got destroyed and how he should help Uncle Sev buy a new broom. I didn't think he'd actually by a Firebolt." Draco told them as he was admiring the customized color of his broom which was black.

"Then why did my father buy me a new broom? I didn't even request for one" Cassiopeia said as she looked at her white and silvery broom that had intricate carvings.

"They probably know that you would eventually request for one, once you see me riding mine" Harry teased them as he was gripping the dark green broom.

The houses gossiped at how Slytherin would easily win in Quidditch because of the new brooms which Gryffindor hated.

* * *

The group was helping each other with homework during the weekends. All of them had a mountain of work to do and were still not finished when it was almost midnight.

"How come you two are loafing around?" Daphne asked the two twins who was goofing off at the couch.

"Because we're done" They both said which made a few of them jealous since they were still busy with school work.

"Look at this!" Fred said and laid out the Marauder's Map at the middle of the table. He then pointed to a dot walking around a hallway near the dungeons, underneath the dot was the name Sirius Black.

"Shouldn't he have been spotted by the Dementors by now?" Pansy asked.

"Come on" Harry said while grabbing his wand and opening the Slytherin entrance "I want to meet my other godfather"

Fred and George quickly made sure no one would be coming their way at the path they were taking. They were nearing Sirius Black and was about to cross him but he wasn't there instead a dog passed them.

"What?" Fred asked surprised "Where is he?"

The two twins argued that maybe the map was broken when Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes at the dog and quickly whipped her wand.

"Incarcerous" She said the spell quietly and then the dog was tied up by ropes.

"Why did you tie up the dog?" Harry asked

"I have a hunch, come one let's take him to the Room of Requirement"

Fred and George quickly guided the group through a mix of shortcuts and arrived at the Room of Requirement without anyone seeing them.

"Cassiopeia are you crazy!" Daphne said once inside the room "Why are you so interested in that dog?"

"You'll see" She said and did an Animagus Reversal spell on the dog and it changed to Sirius Black.

"Merlin! Aren't you a smart witch" Sirius Black first said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said "The Dementors could easily see you here!"

"Harry is that you?" He asked and Harry nodded. "I need to talk to you! Your parent's death wasn't because of Voldemort it was-"

"We know it was Dumbledore" Harry interrupted.

"Wait you know?"

"Yes, father told me the story during the summer before my second year"

"Father? You mean James, he's already dead"

"No. My father, Severus Snape" Harry said and Sirius became quiet.

"What happened to you?" He asked and the elder wizard shifted uncomfortably.

"It seemed perfect Harry, James just married Lily and then a few years later we received news she was pregnant. Then they heard the prophecy and both went to hiding. Peter Pettigrew became their secret keeper which I argued with Dumbledore but it landed in deaf ears. And then one day, I apparated to their house and found them dead. Dumbledore was holding you Harry and he was only focusing on killing Voldemort. He didn't care, he's much more heartless than Voldemort himself." He said and he was bursting in tears after he said the last statement.

"Where are you siding in the war?" Cassiopeia asked him after everything calmed down.

"Honestly, I cannot side with Dumbledore after what I saw but I'm not sure about You-Know-Who either because people say he's a dark wizard who has killed people for no reason. Yet, he didn't kill your parents."

"If I prove that he isn't some crazy killer, would you side with Voldemort?" She asked

"How?"

"He's my father"

After Cassiopeia said the statement Sirius went hysterical but later calmed down. They left Sirius at the Room of Requirement after the twins got him food to eat. They would have to return tomorrow and ask the room for an untraceable floo network to get Sirius to meet the Dark Lord personally.

* * *

When they returned the next day Voldemort arrived in the room without his snake like appearance, which surprised Sirius. The talk between the two went well and after the chat, Sirius Black was officially one of Voldemort's followers.

"There is another reason why I'm here, I wanted talk to Lupin" He said which earned confused looks from the bunch.

"He's one of my old friends and he's still following Dumbledore because he doesn't know the truth that happened that night, besides he's a werewolf."

"I knew it" Daphne and Blaise said at the same time.

"Well, we can't just knock him out and drag him here" Draco said and his two brothers smiled mischievously.

"That wasn't a suggestion! I was kidding"

"It could work right George?"

"Yup, Fred"

"Not a very Slytherin like plan, brothers" Draco complained to them.

"That's why we're Gryffindors, brother" They said at the same time.

* * *

They waited for another weekend and the twins quickly went to Professor Lupin's classroom after classes were finished. They opened the door and quickly did a non-verbal Petrificus Totalus. They levitated him and put Harry's Invisibility Cloak on him and went to the seventh floor.

They left Remus and Sirius alone and went to the Great Hall quickly so that no one would have any suspicions.

Within a few months, Sirius was already with the Dark Lord and Remus stayed in the school to finish teaching then he planned to leave right after the school year was finished.

* * *

So far Professor Lupin was the best DADA teacher they ever had. At one point of the school year they had to face a boggart Draco, Pansy and Cassiopeia weren't called because the class ran out of time they had to return to the classroom because facing the creature was graded.

Pansy was the first to face it and it transformed to a Chimaera. She stuttered a bit but managed to cast riddikulus and it turned to a goat. Cassiopeia then stood at the wardrobe wand in hand.

"Ready?" The Professor asked. She nodded and the boggart came out. It first transformed into different shapes then the figure took a solid form, surprisingly it was herself holding her wand right at her. The real Cassiopeia thought it was like looking at a mirror image of herself.

The boggart quickly whipped up the wand it was holding and casted an Avada Kedavra. Cassiopeia quickly avoided the spell not knowing if it could actually kill her.

She managed to avoid the spells it was casting at her then a cutting spell hit her left arm as she casted the Riddikulus with her right. The boggart was put inside the wardrobe again then Professor Lupin quickly looked at her arm then treated it since the cut wasn't as deep as he thought.

Draco was nervous because he had no idea what his boggart would become. When it opened the creature divided itself and when it finally materialized he saw the body of his friends bloodied and dead. The worst part was in front of him was Cassiopeia's body about to be killed by a hooded man holding a knife.

"Riddikulus!" Draco quickly said and the boggart turned to his friends all laughing at the Great Hall.

"Draco's afraid that we would die" Pansy concluded "How sweet"

Cassiopeia was still shaken and was trying to calm her breathing. She then realized she was afraid of death especially at the hands of herself.

* * *

When the winter holidays came the ten finally went home . They met up again during Christmas at Malfoy Manor where a ball was hosted for Death Eaters who were now free and loyal again to Voldemort.

The ball was a masquerade because there were still a few Death Eaters that were still questionable when it comes to their loyalty. The group mostly kept to themselves or talked to the other children at the ball.

By the end of the party, only the inner circle and children remained.

"My most loyal followers" Tom started "I introduce you, to the next generation of Death Eaters"

"Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini" he first announced and the three took of their masks as their names were called.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle"

"Draco, Fred and George Malfoy"

"Harry Potter-Snape"

"And my own heir Cassiopeia Riddle" She took of her masks and was greeted by bows from all the inner circle

After the introductions the group finally went to sleep.

* * *

The first attack planned would be in the summer so the Death Eaters had time to train. Cassiopeia took to heart what her father said, that they were the next generation of Death Eaters. Everyone knew it was bound to happen and Cassiopeia would be their leader so she now needed time to think.

She first thought that she needed something that was like the dark mark in the group but she didn't want to use the Dark Mark on her friends or else they'll quickly end up in Azkaban if it was seen. She then thought of using a ring that would be a filled with protection spells, communicating spells and tracking spells.

She spent a few days in her room to charm the matching rings she bought. The first part she added was the protection charms, then the summoning charms which made the rings show a snake when they were being called, after that she added the communicating spells in case they needed help in times of need. The one of the last spells would be making it a portkey for quick escapes since none of them could apparate and the last was the trickiest part since she needed the rings to never be taken off unless by the owner.

She gave it to her friends after she finished. Each ring had different colors for each person.

Harry's had a green gem, Draco's had a light blue gem, Pansy's had a purple gem, Daphne's had a dark pink gem, Blaise's had a gray gem, Crabbe's had a dark blue gem, Goyle's had a dark green gem, Fred's had a red gem, George's had an orange gem and Cassiopeia's had a black gem.

They were happy to receive a gift that would make others see them as official followers of not only the Dark Lord but also his heir and their friend.

* * *

When they returned back to Hogwarts, they focused on studying and training which Professor Lupin gladly helped them in.

One day when they were walking to the Great Hall for lunch, Cassiopeia suddenly felt dizzy and stopped from walking.

"Everything alright?" Daphne asked her.

"Yeah" She said while trying to regain focus then started walking again.

By the time they were practicing with Professor Lupin, Cassiopeia felt like her head was being pounded by a hammer.

She was about to cast a spell towards Blaise who was practicing shielding charms when she blacked out. Her friends panicked and Remus asked Draco and Harry to get Professor Snape after examining the girl's limp form.

When Professor Snape arrived he found an unconscious Cassiopeia and the other Professor did a quick Muffliato.

"Why haven't you brought her to the Hospital Wing yet?" He asked.

"She exhausted her magical core, Severus. Once we bring her to Madam Promfrey she'll quickly recognize traces of dark magic"

"What magic has she done to make her collapse? All of you did the same spells as her."

"Well she did create us these rings" Pansy said after a long silence

"What rings?" Both the Professors asked.

"She made one for each of us, sort of like our dark mark" Harry said then showed his ring to the elder wizards.

"Merlin, this is powerful magic" Professor Lupin stated.

"I have some potions that would help her. She probably shouldn't do magic for at least a week."

* * *

Within the week, Cassiopeia spent her time reading, talking to her parents or writing in the diary. She got an earful from both her mother and father when they heard the news, but she quickly apologized and followed Snape's orders so her father wouldn't destroy the Malfoy Manor in fits of rage.

Aside from her sudden black out, nothing much happened the following months. She was worried whenever Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, because she thought that maybe he knew something about the events happening but she shook it off thinking that it was just his grandfather facade

They went home during summer, all excited to start the Death Eater attacks. They all knew that this would be one heck of a summer.


	13. Chapter 13

By summer, they did what they a always did and train but Cassiopiea's father kept a close eye on her since she fainted when she overused her magic. Remus Lupin joined Fenrir Greyback's pack for the summer and Sirius decided to arrange his life and was declared not guilty by the Ministry with the help of Lucius. When he was pardoned, he organized his vault in Gringotts and made one of the Black properties his home.

The ten were all bored because the first planned attack would be on the Quidditch World Cup and they weren't even allowed to participate in that.

The last few days they've been practicing the Unforgivables and they managed to do the first two correctly, the next spell to practice was the Killing curse.

"Are you sure you really want to kill someone today?" Cassiopeia asked.

"We've been through this a lot of times and our answer will always be yes." Harry told her.

"Well, my father told me that the inner circle has already made their horcruxes and he asked me if we wanted to make one" She told them which received a shocked reaction from the group.

"Making one is painful" Blaise said.

"But we they won't be able to kill us" Draco continued.

"Let's do it" All of them said.

* * *

They decided to do the horcruxes at their killing curse lesson. At first they tried the curse on animals and when all of them could do it without any troubles or hesitation the muggles were brought inside.

Severus Snape and Tom Riddle were with them to guide them on how exactly to do it.

"I suggest you do it all at once" Tom said to the group who was in a circle facing the muggles they intended to kill.

All of them would use their rings as the item to contain the piece of their soul.

"Remember, the process to make a horcrux isn't easy nor is it painless" Severus said.

"Wands ready!"

"Avada Kedavra" Ten voices said and green light came from the tip of their wands. Once it was done screams came from everyone in the room. Cassiopeia thought that perhaps the Cruciatus curse was a much more better option than what she was feeling even though she never felt the spell.

One by one the screams ceased because they blacked out. The next time they woke was at their shared rooms with all of them on top of their beds that were in a circle.

"They weren't kidding when they said it was painful" Blaise said while groggily getting up the bed.

"It will be worth it" Draco argued.

* * *

The next time they met was the morning of Harry's birthday and did the usual of gift giving, eating ice cream and going to Silvia's Beautifying Shop.

"What hairstyle would be good for my hair Cassiopeia?" Harry asked her.

"Keep it long maybe? I'm getting mine trimmed, it should be a few inches below my shoulder afterwards" She explained "How about you Dray?"

"I'm gonna keep my hair like last year, I don't want too much changes"

By the end of the day Harry had longer hair which ended at his shoulders like Fred and George's hair. Pansy asked to shorten her hair a bit and got a few brown highlights. Daphne didn't ask to do much to her hair but asked to make it straight. Crabbe and Goyle asked for a little trim so did Blaise. Cassiopeia asked for her hair to be straightened and trimmed.

* * *

A few days later, they found themselves being transported, via portkey, to where the 422nd Quidditch World Cup was being held. They settled in their tents and all of them couldn't help but smile, aside from the upcoming match it was the day that witches and wizards would know that the Dark Lord was back. Unfortunately for them, they weren't allowed to participate _yet_.

When the match was about to start the ten together with their parents went to the Ministry box to watch the match. The tickets were attained by Lucius, what surprised Cassiopeia was that he was able to get that many but then again the Minister is an idiot who just wants to attain power. When they were climbing up the stairs she spotted the Weasleys together with Granger and two other wizards at another set of staircase.

"How far is our seats Dad?" Ron complained.

"Let's just say that when it rains you'll be the first to know" Draco retorted.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"My Father got us the seats at the Ministry's box. It's the best seats, Weasley, right next to the Irish Quidditch team"

"Draco, we all know that Bulgaria's gonna win" Blaise said to him suddenly

"Blaise, Ireland's gonna win with no question" Harry interjected.

"Alright then. Ten galleons say Bulgaria's gonna win" Blaise said

"You're on" Draco and Harry said. "How about you Cassiopeia?"

"I'm gonna go with Ireland"

"Oy! There's a bet and we're not involved?" Fred and George said. "Ten galleons say Bulgaria's gonna win"

"Fred! George!" The voice of Molly Weasley said angrily. "Since when did you get that kind of money?"

"We're Malfoys now woman! You don't think that mother and father would starve us to death, would you?" They both said and walked away.

"Come on our parents will be looking for us if we're not there yet" Cassiopeia said and walked gracefully with her friends away from the gaping Weasleys now realizing that Fred and George were now richer than them and was being treated fair by Narcissa and Lucius.

By the end of the match Ireland won even though Bulgaria caught the snitch. They were walking swiftly to their tents with their parents and were given the set of instructions on what to do when the attack happens.

They discreetly walked to the forest on the outer skirts of all the tents and when they notified them, through Cassiopeia's two way mirror, that they were there. They stood next to a tree waiting for the chaos to happen and it did start when a scream was heard.

"Wonder if they'll kill someone" Daphne thought out loud.

"If they do, I hope it's Granger" Pansy told her.

"Malfoy!" Ron Weasley called him. "I thought you'd be in your Death Eater uniform by now"

"Weasley if you have half a brain you'd realize that you should hide and not throw lowly comments about me" Draco said angrily.

"They're after muggles not wizards, Malfoy"

"They're obviously trying to go after mudbloods" He said and Ron looked at Hermione Granger who was with him.

Soon a skull with a snake was seen throughout the night sky. That was their signal to fled when Narcissa finds them.

"I finally found you! Your parents are frantically looking for the ten of you. Come on, they're already at the port key." She said from behind them. Cassiopeia had to admit Death Eaters were all good actors.

The ten of them ran to their agreed meeting spots who received hugs from their parents once they saw them and went home.

"I wonder what the Ministry has to say about this" Blaise said who was on his bed like his friends. Their parents were all in a room discussing future plans and strategies. Blaise's mom, who was neutral, decided to let her son do what he wants and went to a safe house in America a few weeks before fully knowing what her son was doing.

"Father says Dumbledore is planning something" Draco told them "Something about the Triwizard Tournament."

"I've read about those before, three schools compete through one student in all sorts of competition but it was cancelled because someone died" Pansy said

"What is Dumbledore thinking? Is he planning to kill someone?" Daphne asked.

"Maybe, but the more obvious reason is unity" Cassiopeia said.

"As long as we're not picked, we're happy" Fred and George said.

They all went to copy the actions of Crabbe and Goyle who were already asleep next to Blaise and Daphne.


	14. Chapter 14

They receive their supply list which consisted of:

Dress Robes

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

"Dress Robes?" Draco questioned as he read through the list.

"It must be for the Yule ball, son. Don't worry we'll deliver you the needed robes before the occasion" Lucius Malfoy told his son.

"We'll just get a house elf to get the books. All of you better prepare for the upcoming school year, we don't know what Dumbledore will do now that Tom announced himself." Severus said.

The ten spent most of their time reading, training and flying with a broom. At their spare time most of them spent their hours with their parents to treasure their last days until school starts.

* * *

At the Hogwarts Express, they found a student at their usual compartment and it was Hermione Granger.

"Granger what are you doing here?" Pansy said. "Is all the compartments full? Because everyone knows that this is where we usually stay"

"I didn't know, but that doesn't mean you can't get any other compartment" She argued.

The group decided to find another place to seat and walked away. Cassiopeia who was the last to leave looked at Granger one more time and saw a mixture of emotions on her face like sadness, longing and another one she couldn't distinguish.

"Pathetic little mudblood, that was our compartment ever since first year." Draco complained. As they settled in their newly found seats.

"It's alright Dray. We'll get her back, but she is right we can get another compartment." Cassiopeia argued.

"I hate it when I'm wrong" He muttered.

As they arrived at the feast, Dumbledore announced that there will be a Triwizard Tournament which they already knew. The other schools would arrive during Halloween and only then shall the champions be decided.

"Great, another Halloween filled with madness" Cassiopeia said sarcastically remembering the troll and the petrified student from the last years of Halloween. There was also a new teacher named Mad Eye Moody who later Cassiopeia found out was actually Barty Crouch Jr. when she talked with her parents through the two way mirror. He was sent there to keep an eye on the ten because the Dark Lord was worried that the Headmaster would be planning something since his followers showed that they were back.

* * *

The ten were easily adjusting to their new schedules and was busy with school work. During a Potions class with Gryffindors, Professor Severus Snape introduced them to a love potion named Amortentia.

He explained that it wasn't actually a love potion that produces real love but when smelt a person will be reminded of an aroma of things they find attractive.

"Mr. Potter how about you be the first to smell the potion" He called out to his secret step son.

Harry sniffed the potion and said "I smell treacle tart, a broomstick handle, roses and a jasmine perfume"

Snape then asked Granger to smell the potion. "I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, apples and a strong cologne."

"Seems like Granger doesn't like Weasley, he couldn't even afford cologne" Pansy whispered to her friends which earned snickers from them.

"How about, Ms. Black" Cassiopeia carefully sniffed the potion and smelled the most wondrous but familiar aroma.

"I smell roses" Which was the flowers around the Malfoy manor "Green apples and some sort of musk"

Draco was the next one asked to smell the potion "I smell butterbeer, green apples, and a vanilla perfume"

"Butterbeer Draco? Really?" Cassiopeia asked her seat mate.

"What it's delicious?"

* * *

By October the friends found Blaise and Pansy cuddling in a couch, which surprised them but then thought it was bound to happen sooner or later and was happy for the two.

The new Slytherin couple was congratulated by most of their housemates and spent time together but still had time to be with their group of friends.

During Halloween, the students couldn't help but wonder who the other schools would be, but the group of friends were bored and thought that the idea of a Triwizards Tournament was stupid especially if someone dies.

"Let us welcome the first school Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore announced and in came female students wearing a sort of pale blue coats and hats. Pansy, Cassiopeia and Daphne had to step on their male friends feet to keep them from drooling like idiots.

"Jealous Pansy?" Blaise teased his girlfriend.

"Want me to kick you in the face, Blaise?" She threatened him and Blaise quickly shut his mouth.

"Next is the Durmstrang Institute!" The Headmaster said. The doors opened to reveal male students all tall and proud and was holding a stick like object that releases sparks.

"Isn't that Viktor Krum from the Quidditch team of Bulgaria?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Now I remember, he studies at Durmstrang. Did you know that school doesn't accept mudbloods?" Daphne told them.

"Can we transfer?" The twins joked and the friends laughed quietly.

By the end of the feast Dumbledore announced that only students of seventeen and above shall enter, which didn't affect the group and they quickly went back to their common rooms.

"I swear if I see any Slytherin drooling because of those French girls I will hex them to oblivion" Daphne said loudly as they entered the common room. "We're Slytherin don't act foolish like Hufflepuffs got it?"

She was fairly annoyed when people acted like idiots because they're in front of pretty faces. Every Slytherin knew that what the royalties say shall be obeyed and they did see logic in what Daphne said.

* * *

At the announcement of champions the ten weren't focused on who was chosen. Sure they would like a Slytherin to win but they'd rather have no champion from their house rather than a dead housemate.

Fortunately for them a Hufflepuff was chosen from the school, which they remembered was the wizard with the Weasleys during the Quiddicth World Cup. They were a little bitter since Hufflepuffs shouldn't be champions they're puffs, they were expecting maybe a Ravenclaw would be chosen but it's better than Gryffindors.

The Beauxbatons champion was Fleur Delacour and Durmstrang was represented by Malcolm Clevely.

The choosing was done but two parchments were spitted out by the cup.

"Harry Potter and Cassiopeia Black" Dumbledore whispered and said it louder again. The two were escorted to the trophy room by a Professor and they were greeted by the other champions.

"What are you two doing here?" Fleur asked with a deep French accent.

"They were chosen by the cup" Severus Snape told them and Harry felt relieved that his father was here.

"But that's impossible! It is unfair!"

"It is fair." Dumbledore interrupted "The two of you are deemed worthy by the cup and you are obliged to participate since the Goblet has a magical contract for whoever it chooses"

They were all escorted back to the common rooms but Severus guided them to Moody's room. Locking and silencing charms were executed and the four of them finally released tension.

"Uncle Sev, what is the meaning of this! Father will kill me if he finds out!" Cassiopeia panicked.

"I believe that Harry's name was chosen because of Dumbledore. I knew that the meddling old coot was up to something, but you Cassiopeia I don't know if he was the reason for the Goblet to choose you" Professor Snape exclaimed.

"Do not worry we will help you in any way we can" Barty disguised as Moody said.

The two went back to the common rooms only to be greeted by all of the Slytherins celebrating for their champions. Cassiopeia and Harry expected that they would be angry but the house of snakes truly did stand up for one another.

Cassiopeia and Harry were having a hard time when it came to other houses, Ravenclaw respected the reason why the Goblet chose the two but Gryffindor already hated the snakes so there was no surprise that they hated the two. Hufflepuff was by far the worse they hated the fact that this was the chance to give their house the glory but their champion had to share it with two Slytherins but Harry and Cassiopeia were being protected by their own house and a few Ravanclaws when someone insulted them.

* * *

During a transfiguration class the two were excused by their head of house and were walking at a hallway.

"Where are we going Uncle Sev?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Rita Skeeter is going to interview you two for the Daily Prophet and I expect both of you on your best behavior even if that woman is vile"

Soon the two of them were separated and Harry was to be interviewed before Cassiopeia. He returned in the room with an angry look on his face.

"Interview? More like an interrogation." He whispered to her and she entered the room Rita was in.

"Ah yes, Ms. Cassiopeia Black. Hello I'm Rita Skeeter you've probably heard of me" She said to her proudly.

"Actually I haven't" She answered with a smirk and Rita's smile faltered.

"Yes, well I've heard you're not even seventeen yet. How did you pass through Dumbledore's age line?"

"I didn't" She answered and felt annoyed as the feather of Rita's quill was tickling her face.

"Right" Rita said unconvinced. "I heard you were from a muggle orphanage."

Cassiopeia nodded slowly.

"How lucky for a girl like you to be suddenly adopted by an ancient pureblood family like the Blacks. Tell me how does it feel to be penniless then suddenly become rich"

"I-" She tried to answer but Rita quickly said "Tell me what did you do to get them to adopt you. Blacks aren't usually keen on adopting no blood status strangers like you."

She tried to answer again but was quickly silenced by another ramble "Or were you aiming for the Malfoys to adopt you, is that the reason why you became friends with their son Draco?"

Cassiopeia had enough and did a quick silencing spell on the room and Rita. She then pointed her wand are her throat and said "Listen here woman, if you write anything negative about me or Harry I will have you fired faster than you can say Quidditch. Don't jump to assumptions when it comes to me, I may have been an orphan but I am also a witch that you don't want as your enemy and if you even think of telling anyone this I will make sure you're dead got that?"

Rita nodded slowly and the wand on her throat was slowly lowered.

"Don't try anything because I have more power than you can imagine." She said as before she opened the door of the room.

Harry greeted her angry form and said "How was it?"

"She is a pathetic excuse of a human being" She said and proceeded to go and start the weighing of her wand.

* * *

The next day everyone at the Great Hall was raving over the new issue of the Daily Prophet. Cassiopeia's owl landed in front of her and set down the said newspaper. She fed Noctis a few bacon on her plate and proceeded to open the paper when he flew away.

"If I read one negative comment on this I swear..." She muttered.

The first thing she saw was the picture of the five champions, Fleur was seated at a chair next to her smiling while Cassiopeia was sitting at another chair not smiling but gave of Slytherin and Pureblood elegance. Standing beside her was Harry who had the same aura around him while Cedric stood behind them and Malcolm was next to Fleur.

_The Triwizard Tournament_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Three schools has decided to rekindle old traditions and bring back the Triwizard Tournament the schools are: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. The choosing of champions was still done by the Goblet of Fire and it gave out three champions: Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Malcolm Cleveley, but in shocking events two more champions were given to Hogwarts namely, Harry Potter and Cassiopeia Black (also known as Cassie Randle)_

_At the end I've gotten the honor of interviewing the champions..._

Cassiopeia quickly skipped the other three and looked for her and Harry's interview.

_Harry Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived, was quick at saying he didn't put his name in the cup which was questionable until I began to interview him. I saw that he is a level-headed child who is intelligent and mature for his age. A teenager like him wouldn't do brash actions and put his name in the cup knowing that there are dangerous events in the tournament._

_Cassiopeia Black, formerly known as Cassie Randle, who was adopted by Lory and Morpheus Black was hard to interview at first but I saw that she is a strong-willed girl with drive and power. When asked if she put her name in the Goblet she answered a no and I also asked about her adopted parents and she said that she adored them very much. She is a sweet and young girl who should never be put in such a tournament but alas each chosen champion is obliged to participate since the cup has a binding contract._

Cassiopeia quickly went through Rita's other comments on the others and saw they were a little exaggerated. Harry asked her if she had anything to do with Rita Skeeter's sudden change of heart and she smirked discreetly.


	15. Chapter 15

Barty disguised as Moody told them that their first task was getting an egg from a dragon and the two quickly read through books about dragons.

"Dragons? Blimey is Dumbledore trying to kill you?" Fred asked them.

"Maybe" Cassiopeia answered not looking up from her book.

"I assume both of you already has plans on what to do since you're both so calm" Pansy said.

"Of course, what do you think we are Gryffindors?"

* * *

By the first task everyone was gathered at the stands while Harry and Cassiopeia proceeded to the champion's tents. They went to pick which dragon they would receive and Harry unfortunately picked the Hungarian Horntail which was considered the most dangerous. Cassiopeia however picked a Hebridean Black a dragon less dangerous than Harry's but is still destructive.

Harry was before Cassiopeia, who was last, when they were the only two in the tent he got his Invisibility Cloak from his bag and prepared for his turn.

"Good luck" She told him.

"You too" He then hugged her.

"If you die, I'm going to bring you back to life just to kill you again." She joked as he let go of her.

"It's your idea for me to do this"

"A pure Slytherin plan"

They heard his name being called and Harry said. "That's my cue."

Harry went out the tent and went to the arena and saw the dragon. He first hid behind a rock did a charm on him and the cloak to prevent himself from being burned by the fire. Next he did a spell that wouldn't allow the dragon to smell him. He then went to use the Invsibilty cloak which earned gasps around him. Harry managed to avoid the dragon and went to the egg, once he had it he hid it behind the cloak and walked away. The next time the audience saw him was at a safe spot already holding the egg. He was by far the fastest and all the Slytherin house clapped as their housemate demonstrated a pure Slytherin tactic of being smart and sneaky.

While Harry was doing the task Cassiopeia was left to gather her thoughts and occasionally paced at the tent. A few minutes later she heard her name being called and went out of the tent. She then saw the dragon she would face and hid behind a rock.

She first did an Impervius charm on herself to prevent any burns and started to look for the best place to cast a spell that would effect the dragon but still had her safety. After a while she saw the perfect spot and did an Incarcerous.

The dragon struggled against the ropes to no avail and Cassiopeia took the chance to get the egg. When she was about to grab the hold of the egg she was interrupted by the dragon's roar. She thought that it was impossible for anyone to break free of the ropes the spell casted and knew someone casted a spell to help the dragon break free.

Due to the training over all those summer, she had quick reflexes and grabbed her wand and did a quick Confundo. She prayed to Merlin the spell would affect the dragon and surely enough it did the Hebridean Black had a confused looked on it's face. Cassiopeia quickly got the egg and ran away from the dragon.

Once the scores were revealed, Cassiopeia was leading with Malcolm second, Harry third, Cedric fourth and Fleur fifth. The next task was not until next year and their clue was at the egg. The ten friends quickly made their way to the Room of Requirement knowing that Slytherin common rooms would be in full party because of their success.

"Shall we open it?" Harry asked Cassiopeia who nodded in return. The two slowly opened the egg with their friends watching intently but all of them quickly put their hands on their ears as they heard a scream coming from their eggs.

Harry and Cassiopeia quickly closed the golden egg and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remind me to never do that again"

* * *

A few days passed and the two couldn't figure out what the screams meant. Cassiopeia decided to ask Sybella, the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin, about the egg since she figured that the sound emitting from it wasn't human and had to be a magical creature.

She decided to go on a Friday night but was interrupted by Professor Snape who took them to an empty classroom.

"One of the traditions of a Triwizard Tournament is a Yule ball which is to be held at Christmas here at Hogwarts. I expect that all of you knows how to dance since your parents are mostly from a pureblood family" He said to everyone in his usual monotone manner. Most purebloods should know how to dance since they are invited to many balls and formal occasions. Cassiopeia and Harry recieved dancing lessons during their first summer at the Malfoys by Narcissa.

At the end of the lesson, all the Slytherins already knew the steps and were now talking about who they would take as dates. The two Slytherin champions were stopped by Severus Snape and said "It is customary that the two of you are opening the dance together with your partners, better be prepared by December."

The next night Cassiopeia borrowed the Invisibility Cloak and map from the twins and went to the chamber.

_"Sybella?"_ Cassiopeia called out in Parsletongue.

_"You are Tom's youngling, Cassiopeia correct?"_ The snake said to her.

_"Yes, I need you to help me"_

_"What can I do for an heir of Salazar Slytherin?"_

_"What is this creature?"_ She asked and opened the golden egg. The Basilisk hissed because of the sudden noise and Cassiopeia closed the egg as her ears couldn't take anymore of the screams.

_"Have you tried to open it underwater youngling? From what I remember those are the voices of merpeople"_

_"Thank you for the help Sybella"_

* * *

The next day Cassiopeia was looking for a way to breath underwater because she didn't know how long she would have to listen to the message underwater. She found a perfect bubble head charm and went to the Room of Requirement.

'I need a room where I could be able to swim' she thought three times and the door appeared. She got inside and saw a body of water in the middle of the room with swimming trunks a few meters from her.

Cassiopeia changed quickly and did the bubble head charm, she then got the egg and dove underwater. When the egg opened, she expected to hear the familiar screams but heard a melodious voice.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

The Slytherin witch quickly changed back to her robes and went to the dungeons to find her friends. She told Harry what she heard and they went to decipher the clue.

"So it's obviously the black lake" She told him.

"An we have an hour to look for something they took?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, but the question is what."

* * *

The past week the two practiced the bubble head charm together at the Room of Requirement and tried to see how different spells reacted underwater.

"So has anyone asked you to the Yule ball yet?" Harry asked her. Pansy and Blaise were obviously going together while Crabbe and Goyle asked two Slytherin girls out. Fred and George did the same and both now had dates. Daphne said she was waiting for someone to ask her while Draco seemed to be uninterested in asking anyone.

"No, how about you asked anyone yet?"

"Well I was planning on asking Daphne but I get nervous whenever I ask her"

"I can't believe it, _the_ Harry Potter nervous?" She laughed shortly at him and then continued "Just leave it to me, but make sure you're seated at her left tomorrow at breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast came and seven of them came to the Great Hall to eat. Draco, Fred and George were missing the three of them saying that they needed Draco to help in a project.

When the mail came an owl landed in front of Daphne and a parchment was tied to it's leg.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? Signed by the person seated at your left." Daphne read. She then squealed and hugged Harry.

"Of course I'd go to the ball with you! I've been waiting for you to ask me."

Harry mouthed a thank you to Cassiopeia who smiled at him in return.

* * *

"You do know that if she says no I'd be embarrassed in front of the whole school" Draco said to the twins who were setting up their plan.

"She won't say no" Fred assured him. "She likes you and you like her."

"Now come on little brother time to ask her out." George said and they went went to the Great Hall together.

* * *

The group of seven was wondering where the three Malfoys were and the Fred and George arrived and stood behind Cassiopeia.

"Slyhterin Princess-"

"our brother has been meaning to ask you a question" George said and threw an envelope in the air and out came fireworks saying 'Will you go to the Yule ball with me?' and beneath all the green and silver sparks was Draco holding up roses, all the way from her mother's gardens since he knew that they were Cassiopeia's favorites.

Said girl walked slowly to Draco with almost everyone watching them, especially other witches wishing that they were also asked to the ball in a romantic gesture while most boys were uninterested.

Cassiopeia held his hand and smiled at his nervous face.

"No" She said with a smirk and Draco looked terrified.

"I'm kidding! Of course I'd go to the ball with you" She continued while laughing a little and then hugged Draco.

"That wasn't funny" He complained while he hugged her.

"It was for me."

* * *

Ever since Draco's romantic gesture, the standards of most witches in Hogwarts were more higher and demanding.

The ball was becoming closer and closer and students without dates were now desperate to find a date.

"I heard Ron tried to ask Fleur to the ball." Pansy said.

"Really? What happened?" Cassiopeia asked

"He choked of course. Weasley's an idiot, trying to ask a witch whose a quarter Veela"

"How did you know that?"

"Daily Prophet"

The morning mail came again and ten different owls landed in front of the group of friends.

"What is it?" Daphne asked Pansy who was opening her box who quickly closed it again.

"It's our Yule ball dresses!" Pansy said and shrunk her box carefully and put it in her pocket. The others did the same and went to their classes.

* * *

By the morning of Christmas, many of the students were busy trying to finalize what they would do for the upcoming ball during the evening.

The three girls went to their room and changed to their Yule ball dresses. After a few spells, they were finally satisfied with how they looked and smiled happily to each other.

Daphne was wearing a silver, sleeveless dress that was hugging her body until it loosened up at her waist. Her dress was floor length but still allowed her pale blue heels to show. She was wearing a silver earring, a pale blue bracelet and the ring Cassiopeia made for her. Her hair was braided around her head and her makeup was a smoky black that brought out her eyes and a pink-ish lipstick.

Pansy was wearing a turquoise one shoulder dress that had a sweetheart cut. It also hugged her body until it loosened a few inches above her waist. Her dress was also floor length and she wore pale green heels with her bracelet and earring the same color. She was also wearing her ring and her hair was up in a curly ponytail and she had pale makeup on.

Cassiopeia wore a glittery-peach dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart cut the top part was a glittery silver and a band was seen where it ended a few inches below her chest, a peach floor length skirt was below it. She wore peep toe, peach heels and a pastel red and pink bracelet. Her hair was also braided around her head but she had a low curly bun. She wore a black eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

* * *

Hermione Granger was happily fixing her beautiful, ruffled, pink dress. She thought that this was the night that people would notice her because of her looks and not just because of her intelligence. This would be her chance to finally find friends, even though she was a fourth year in Hogwarts no one talked to her aside from asking for help in their school work.

Obviously no one asked her to be their date but she hoped she would turn heads with her look because her hair was now fixed in place and she had no blemishes on her face. This would be her chance to be someone different.

The Great Hall was decorated with ice sculptures and falling snowflakes that didn't get stuck in the hair or dresses of students. Each and every wizard would have to walk down a set of stairs to reach the main part of the Great Hall. Every student had the opportunity to show of their chosen dresses as they descended down the stairs.

Hermione decided to be a little late so many students would be able to see her. As she walked down the steps of the stairs she felt embarrassed as every single eyes of the students were on her. When she was nearing the end of the stairs she realized that everyone wasn't looking at her but someone behind her. Hermione Granger then turned her head and saw the Slytherin Royals laughing with one another not even noticing everyone's stares. Every single one of them did look like royalty especially now that they've worn formal robes and dresses. She couldn't help but feel jealous because every single one of them could manage to steal everything from her in a single second.

The ten friends were laughing with each other as they walked down the Great Hall and decided to stay in the Slytherin corner where everyone was behaving as how a pureblood should act at a ball.

Cassiopeia and Harry were called together with their dates to start the first dance. The music began and the two couples were in perfect sync.

"Remind me to thank your mom for the dancing lessons" She said to Draco.

The teachers soon joined the champions and after a lot of dancing they decided to sit down. Cassiopeia was left at her seat since Draco decided to get drinks. She eyed the other tables and saw Ron with a frown on his face together with one of the Patil twins.

Her date then returned with their drinks and they spent their time talking about incoherent topics and laughed from time to time.

"Granger's looking at us"

"Where?" Cassiopeia questioned.

"At a corner across from us" Draco answered. She discreetly looked for said witch and saw her looking at her.

"What's up with her?"

"Who knows? Mudbloods are hard to understand"

After the ball was finished the ten went to their common rooms and went to sleep because of exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

The morning of the second task, Harry was busy writing to both of his godfathers, Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on Harry we've got to go." Cassiopeia said. He quickly sent of the letter and both of them went to the black lake. The two changed into their swimming attire and did a quick warming spell since it was very cold.

"I hope I get out of the water quickly" Harry muttered.

Ludo Bagman then announced their current positions and started the second task. The five students quickly jumped into the lake most of them using the bubble head charm. Cassiopeia quickly did her locating charm and the light that shot out of her wand went in a direction. She swam quickly while keeping her guard up. The Slytherin witch found herself a little trouble when she tried to avoid the big seaweed like plants at the Lake but she managed.

The light stopped in front of five people the first was Malcolm's date for the ball then it was Cho Chang who was also Cedric's date. Next to them was a girl who she assumed was Fleur's sister since they both looked alike. Then she saw Daphne and Draco and had a hard time deciding which student was meant for her.

Cassiopeia thought that Daphne would be rescued by Harry so she decided to get Draco. As she swam up to him she was suddenly stopped by two merpeople, she quickly did a quick petrifying spell on them and went to cut the rope that bounded Draco.

She then proceeded to swim up to the shore. Once there she was given a towel by Madam Promfrey and the young Malfoy finally awoke.

"What happened?" He asked and Cassiopeia quickly explained the events that took place. She found out that she was the third to arrive. First was Fleur who wasn't able to get her sister then it was Harry and then finally her. The other two champions weren't surfacing up the water yet.

Cassiopeia decided to jump in the water again to get Fleur's sister since her scores were already tallied. She swam against the familiar plants and saw that Cho was now gone, which meant Cedric was already above water. She used a spell to get the little girl and swam to the shore but as she swam she felt a spell hit the shield around her, which was created by the ring.

She knew that it was a really dark cutting curse that was used against her and decided to swim faster and get out of the lake as fast as she can. Cassiopeia then resurfaced and found all her friends worried about her because of her rash decision. Fleur was grateful to her and appreciated her help.

When the second task was over Cassiopeia was first followed by Harry, then Cedric, then Malcolm who arrived last then lastly Fleur. The third task was to take place after their O.W.L.S. so the two were able to fully commit themselves to their school work.

* * *

Harry met up with his godfather Sirius at one time and talked about what would happen at the third task. He would have to fake his death during the task at the hands of Voldemort. The others knew the plan and were practicing their acting for when Harry 'dies'.

"The third task is a maze filled with all sorts of creatures" Barty told them.

"What kind of creatures?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Dangerous, some are poisonous and almost every single one can kill a magical being."

"We better practice more Cassiopeia" Harry told her and they went to leave.

The two went to the Room of Requirement and practiced a few spells both offensive and defensive.

"You were going to tell me something?" Harry reminded the girl seated next to her.

"I think someone's trying to kill me"

"Of course there's someone trying to kill you! Cassiopeia, you're in the Triwizard Tournament there's bound to be something dangerous."

"No it's not that. There's someone sabotaging me at the last two tasks"

"What do you mean?"

"The first task I used an Incarcerous, the dragon couldn't have gotten out of the spell by itself. During the second task, when I swam back to the lake to get Fleur's sister someone shot me with a dark curse."

"What?" Harry asked surprised "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because at the first task I thought that maybe my spell wasn't strong enough but I was sure when I felt the spell hit the protective charm around me. It was a powerful spell Harry and it was so dark that I felt it."

"That's it we're telling you're parents."

"No, I need to do this on my own" Cassiopeia said determined

"Fine, but I'm gonna be stay with you at the third task"

"Alright. Come on let's practice again."

* * *

The day of the first task the ten friends were talking quietly about the plan and finalizing everything. Barty switched the cup they needed to find in the maze as a portkey that would transport the first person that would touch it to the Malfoy Manor. Cassiopeia planned to grab the cup second and the time she could talk to someone she would act as if she saw Harry grab the cup first.

The two were called to meet their family. Harry didn't know who would greet him while Cassiopeia wasn't sure if her parents would go to Hogwarts.

Both of them were surprised when they saw the three figures conversing with each other were Severus Snape, Tom and Mallory Riddle.

"Father! Mother!" Cassiopeia screamed excitedly and ran up to her parents.

Harry was surprised that his Father actually came since only a few people knew that he was adopted by the Potions Master.

"I thought you wouldn't be here."

"Now why would I miss the chance to support my only son" Severus said and smiled for a short second.

When their parents said their regards to the champions they were escorted to the Quidditch field which was transformed into a giant maze. They would have to race against each other and find the Cup hidden somewhere in the maze.

"Ready to die Harry?" Cassiopeia whispered to him before they officially started the maze. The Boy-Who-Lived smirked a little at the comment.

Cassiopeia was first to enter the maze because of her score. She tried to look for a safe spot to wait until Harry entered the task so that they could work together. When she knew that Harry was already in the maze she started to look for him by casting her finding spell.

She ran after the light shot by her wand but slowed down after running around a while. Cassiopeia suddenly felt scared it was as if every single one of her insecurities where resurfacing in her head.

'What is wrong with me? Get yourself together' She mentally scolded herself.

She started to walk a little faster but started to feel like she couldn't breathe because of every single negative thought in her mind. Covering her ears, she crouched down trying to get her thoughts straight. Cassiopeia suddenly felt something grab her leg and what she saw was a hairy figure with an oversized head.

From what she read, the creature was a Pogrebin that could eat human flesh. She finally snapped out of her shock and started to kick the creature then casted a stunning spell. She then stood up and dusted herself off.

'If I get killed in this maze I will haunt Dumbledore for the rest of his life'

Even if she did have a horcrux, she didn't want to experience death. The Slytherin witch thought that she needed to find Harry quickly for her own sanity to remain intact.

A noise was heard from where Cassiopeia was walking and she was already alert. She gripped her wand tightly and walked away from the source of the noise. She turned her head in case something or someone was following her but then she saw a spell coming straight at her. The protection her ring provided allowed her not to be affected by the spell. What surprised her was who casted the spell.

"Malcolm?"

"Why hello Cassiopeia" The champion of Durmstrang Institute said.

"What the hell?"

Malcolm quickly shot another spell which Cassiopeia deflected easily, the two continued to duel and the male wizard was growing annoyed.

"Why can't you just die!"

"What is your problem?"

"You are! You ruined my life!"

"And how could I ruin your life?"

"Your parents!"

Cassiopeia assumed that her father might have done something to his life that led him to killing her.

"Are you really considering to kill me? Look whatever my father did I'm sorry"

"It's not your father I want revenge against, it's your mother. She was supposed to be my dad's fiancé but she declined and when my dad finally had me with my mum I was easily forgotten by him when my mum died."

"And what makes you so sure I'm the witch you're looking for"

"I know that Mallory Cardwell would have a child sooner or later. Each year I showed my father pictures of first year magical students and he suddenly reacted when he saw you. He said that you looked just like her and years of planning finally led me to this chance to make her suffer through her daughter."

"I must say your magic is strong but whatever protective charm you have won't work against this" Cassiopeia felt herself being dragged to Malcolm and felt his hand around her neck. She gasped in pain as she felt her leg being pierced by a sharp object.

"Magic or not an ordinary knife will still work against anyone" She groaned when he drove the knife deeper in her leg. She finally gained the upper hand and kicked him in his most precious jewels.

"Well planned out Malcolm but you forgot one equation in the plan" Cassiopeia grasped her wand and casted a powerful Sectumsempra."My father has a lot more magic than you have in your fingers and he taught me everything I know. Goodbye Malcolm and bleed to death"

* * *

As the Slytherin witch walked through the maze, she whimpered every time she walked on her leg. After what felt like hours, she rounded a corner and saw the silhouette of Harry.

"Harry" She croaked.

"Cassiopeia!" They both ran to meet each other when something grabbed both legs of Cassiopeia.

"Harry! Help!" Cassiopeia shouted, cursing in her head that another thing grabbed her legs. She felt her legs being pierced by so many thorns and felt poison seep in her open wound.

Harry memorized every book he read, including Herbyology, but at the circumstances of where he was now he had a hard time to recognize the plant as the maze was both shady and dark.

"Harry the plant is poisonous, I can feel it's venom seeping through my leg"

The books about venomous plants went through Harry's head and tried to remember what plant fit in the description.

'I sure hope this works' He thought then casted a Diffindo at what he assumed was the plant named Venomous Tentacula.

As soon as Harry casted the spell, the plant was stunned and severed. Cassiopeia used the remaining strength of her legs to get the last remnants of the plant off her. Harry helped her up and put her arm around his shoulders to support her.

"Wasn't that the Venomous Tentacula? The same plant that caused McGonagall's husband to die?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I think you're right Dumbledore is completely mental and the creatures he put in the maze are proof of that. I had to face Acromantulas for Merlin's sake!"

The two continued to walk to what they knew was the direction to the Cup and when they finally saw it they paused and Harry tried to get Cassiopeia settled once he left.

"I'll see you soon Harry"

"You better hurry up and leave this maze. I don't want Uncle Tom to blow his top"

"Just hurry up. I need to get my acting skills together"

With that, Harry grabbed the Cup and met Cassiopeia eyes as he was portkeyed out of Hogwarts. The Slytherin witch waited for a few minutes until she limped her way to the Cup and felt herself landing on the familiar grass of the Quidditch field.

Cassiopeia sat there for a few moments, her hair covering her face, as she heard herself being announced as the Triwizard Champion. She felt that it was the perfect time to announce Harry's sudden departure.

"Wait I'm not the champion, Harry is!" She told the Wizards nearing her which included Dumbledore and her Slytherin family.

"My dear girl, you must be mistaken. You are the first champion to finish the maze" the headmaster proudly announced.

"B-but Harry! He-he" She pretended to stutter trying to act as if she didn't know what to say. At that exact moment the sky showed the mark of Death Eaters across the sky it faded until a message saying 'Harry. Potter is dead! Voldemort shall rise again.'

Cassiopeia chose that moment to collapse due to exhaustion and the pain in her legs.

* * *

"How is she?" A panicked Morpheus asked Severus Snape who was working together with Madam Promfrey to heal Cassiopeia Black.

"She's fine. Poppy if you would be so kind to leave us for a while" Said medi-witch left the room and the friends of the unconscious Slytherin witch entered the room.

"Tell us the truth Severus" Mallory Riddle begged the potions master.

"I believe her leg was sliced by a knife, I don't know who did it to her but the cuts were easily accessed by the poison of a Venomous Tentacula. A few more minutes without treatment and she probably would've lost the ability to walk."

"My sweet daughter" The female Riddle said and stroked through her child's hair.

"She'll be fine Morpheus. She'll be awake a few days later, though she may need support for a few weeks to be able to walk."

* * *

Cassiopeia slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a white room and assumed it was the Hospital wing. She tried to sit up but felt pain in her leg, which caused her to lie back down. She looked around and found herself surrounded by baskets containing sweets, cards that said either 'congratulations' or 'get well soon' and different sorts of flowers.

"Cassiopeia!" The familiar voice of her friends greeted her.

"You're just in time for Harry's funeral" Pansy said trying to look sad.

"Come on let's see him then" She told them

"But-" Daphne tried to get her to stay in her bed. "Just let me see how they'll react to Harry's so-called death" She whispered lowly.

Pansy and Daphne helped her in new robes while Draco and Blaise shrunk and kept her gifts in a trunk. It was a good thing Madam Pomfrey wasn't there or else she wouldn't even be allowed to lift a finger. The twins supported her while walking to the Great Hall, much to her dismay.

When she entered the hall different members of each houses cried. Slytherins were silently weeping as they knew Harry as a true friend, as well as other Ravenclaws but Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were crying because their savior who was meant to protect them was now dead.

'Pathetic' The Slytherin Princess thought as she saw the other houses. When her own house saw her, they put aside their feelings and helped the group get settled in their table seeing as how Harry's death would effect them much more than them.

During Dumbldore's speech Cassiopeia felt sick as how he implied that Harry could easily be replaced and that the light still had hope, not like they ever did. Her group of friends put their acting skills to good use when they pretended to weep and so did Professor Snape when he slipped a single tear.

"But aside from this sullen news, I congratulate the new Triwizard Champion Ms. Cassiopeia Black!"

'What a quick change of mood' The said champion thought when everyone clapped for Dumbledore's announcement. The Slytherins clapped in a more elegant way but still showed that they were still bothered by a housemate's death.

She was congratulated by the Headmaster of the three schools but she put on her mask of emotions, that showed she was happy but the look on her eyes was that of pure loss.

After the competition, the friends avoided the attention others were suddenly giving them because they were Harry's friends. They didn't return to the Malfoy Manor since the new base for Death Eaters were at the Riddle Manor which was under strong wards and hidden very securely.

To her friends this summer was the calm before the storm, next year would determine which side would win.


	17. Chapter 17

The nine arrived at the Riddle Manor right after they got off the train. They settled in their shared rooms and found Harry's bed decorated with his stuff.

They were fetched by a house elf telling them that they were requested at the library. Once they arrived, they found Harry and the Inner Circle.

"Children, we were just waiting for you to arrive" Mallory Riddle greeted them and motioned them to seat at the long, horizontal table.

"Harry's planned death has put forth fear in the hearts of the Light. I plan to utilize that to our advantage and attack Hogwarts first this coming school year and then the Ministry. Our biggest problem is the old coot, Albus Dumbledore." Her father announced.

"So what's the plan father?" Cassiopeia asked casually. Her leg was actually healed and she was able to walk again without any support.

"I plan to host a ball to welcome the other Ministers of Europe all of them under a Wizard's oath not to reveal anything they learn during the night. If they agree with our intentions and get to see the different side of Death Eaters without biased comments from the light, we may convince them not to help Britain when we take over."

"And when shall this ball be held?"

"This coming Friday night if everything goes according to plan, Narcissa will you allow me to use your manor to hold the ball." Tom Riddle asked and she nodded. She even agreed to plan the event so everything would go perfectly, seeing as a pureblood witch she held many gatherings like these.

"Be on your guard my Inner Circle, Dumbledore is planning something and I don't want any of you to be caught in an unexpected moment" With that the meeting ended and everyone was busy discussing the upcoming raids or in the teenager's cases what to wear for the ball.

* * *

A few days later, Cassiopeia found herself seating at one of the balconies in the manor enjoying tea and reading a book.

"Aren't you too relaxed?" Draco asked from behind her.

"I like to call it enjoying the peace before the chaos." The witch said and took another sip from her tea. "What is it that you need?"

"Remember when we smelt that Amortentia potion?" The Malfoy heir asked and Cassiopeia nodded.

"I remember where I smelt that vanilla perfume."

"Really where?" She asked as she continued to fixate her gaze on the book but was interrupted when hands grabbed her chin and she felt a mouth on hers.

Cassiopeia found herself melted in the kiss and was surprised when she kissed back, although she didn't have much experience in the romance department. He tasted like green Apples and she found herself enveloped by a musk.

'This scent, it's the same one from the Amortentia potion' She thought but then she remembered that Draco was kissing her and pushed him away.

"Are you crazy? My father will kill you! We're in the middle of a war Dray this isn't the time for this"

"Thought you'd be a little happier than that. Sorry if I offended you in any way" With that he left the confused Slytherin witch on the balcony.

* * *

Cassiopeia was frustrated and took it out on a muggle in the dungeons. She shot spell after spell but she couldn't place her finger on why she actually felt angry.

"Damn it!" She cursed and sent another spell towards the muggle.

"Now why is my little princess torturing a muggle?

"Aunt Bella, now I wouldn't call it torture more like seriously injure."

"Yes and I can see you're doing a great job at that" She said and motioned to the bleeding form of the muggle woman. "Now what has gotten you angry my dear niece?"

"Your nephew, Draco, had the nerve to kiss me" Cassiopeia said to one of her mother figures, which included her own mother and Aunt Cissy.

"I thought you liked him"

"I do not!" She denied and shot another cutting curse towards the muggle. "Whatever gave you such a preposterous idea?"

"Oh now come one Cassiopeia, I'm an elder witch and I know when someone likes another person"

"But how come I haven't felt anything up until now? How are you sure that I really like him?"

"Then why are you at the dungeons little princess? If you really didn't like Draco, you wouldn't even be frazzled at this moment."

"I hate it when you're right" Cassiopeia groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

"Now you best be on your way to your Dragon, he is sure to be miserable right now."

"Thank you Aunt Bella" Cassiopeia said and hugged her. "And finish that muggle for me will you?"

As she left the dungeons, she heard the famous maniacal laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange because of her last comment. Cassiopeia quickly casted a finding spell and found Draco asleep in an extra room in the manor.

'Since when did you like me so much Dray?' She thought as she saw the dried tracks of tears on the blond's face.

Because of Draco Malfoy's peaceful sleeping form, Cassiopeia decided to not bother his sleep but instead climb onto the bed next to him. She watched him sleep with a smile on her face and soon found herself fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco found himself waking up and stared at a window that showed that the sun was setting. He figured it was almost time for dinner and decided to get ready and go down the stairs but as he was getting up a pair of arms were laced around him.

Cassiopeia woke up at the sudden movement and found herself staring at Draco's grey orbs.

"Dray, you're awake"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice greeting Dray." She commented sarcastically as she walked up to the door of the room and went outside. Draco found himself confused at the events that just happened when the door opened again to reveal Cassiopeia peeking head. "Oh and better hurry up, love. Dinner's starting soon."

Draco muttered incoherent words saying that she was as bossy as ever when a thought came to his mind.

"What did you just call me?" He shouted as he ran out of the door which was followed by the laugh of one Cassiopeia Riddle.

* * *

Her father surprisingly took the news well, in his head Lucius would've raised his son the right way and thought he would be good for his daughter but he did earn a few threats from him if he hurt his daughter. The scene was actually witnessed by the entire inner circle and all of them laughed at the expressions of both Draco Malfoy and their Dark Lord, since they never pictured him as an overprotective father.

Cassiopeia Riddle and Draco Malfoy actually complemented each other in every way possible. Their skills varied but their differences covered each other's minuscule weaknesses. As the ball drew closer, the Death Eaters found themselves attaining dates and picking out dress robes and gowns.

Harry actually grew a backbone and officially asked Daphne to be his girlfriend, saying that he missed her the most when he left Hogwarts. Before Friday, the three witches together with Narcissa found themselves at Twilfitt and Tatting's in Diagon Alley. All of them found the perfect dresses for themselves and also a gown for Bellatrix.

During the evening of the ball the three were being helped by Narcissa to get ready. At the end of their long arguments about what to match with their dresses the three were finally ready.

Pansy wore a light green gown that had a sweetheart cut. It wrapped around her chest but below that was the draped silk fabric of the gown that flowed freely up to the floor. The shoes she was wearing was simple light blue heels, her accessories were her horcrux ring and the necklace Blaise gave her during her birthday. Her hair was in a curly, low, side ponytail and her make up was minimalist.

Daphne wore a peach gown that had sleeves at the side and was wrapped against her body up until the waist where the satin, floor length part of the gown was seen. She was wearing criss-cross nude heels with her horcrux ring. Her hair was in a complicated, curly low ponytail at the back and remained at her right side.

Cassiopeia was wearing a white mermaid style gown that had black intricate design around it. She was wearing black heels, her horcrux ring, the charm bracelet Pansy gave her and the snake necklace Draco gave her. Her hair had a braided headband atop her head which ended at a curly bun, she also had curly bangs that covered a part of her face up to her eyebrows.

"You three are so beautiful, just like your mothers" Narcissa told them. "Better hurry now. Your presence is awaited at the ball."

Every minister invited, attended the ball. Most ministers were scared to decline the invitation and were thinking that this could be a trap. The three met up with the others and enjoyed their time together in a corner. The other witches and wizards were surprised that Death Eaters were more sane than what they heard, they were also surprised when they saw Voldemort as a handsome man not the snakeskin they remember.

Cassiopeia was saddened when her father spent her time planning with the other ministers, who seemed to be slowly agreeing to what he was saying. Her mother was with Narcissa and Bellatrix who was busy entertaining the other guests. Now she wasn't an attention seeker, but he promised her a dance and she was going to get that promise even if it means dragging her father to the dance floor.

During that time, Lord Voldemort was busy discussing with the other ministers his intentions and goals.

"Yes, I will not attack any other Wizarding country, but out of everyone you would be the ones who understand that Britain has gone to the ground because of the Minister and Albus Dumbledore"

"What makes you so sure that if you are put into power, you would do any better?" The minister of France asked him

"Because I have plans to execute. All I'm asking is when we take over, you wouldn't provide any assistance to the British Ministry."

"Now that isn't easy to do-" Another minister started but was interrupted by Cassiopeia.

"I'm sorry to intrude Father, but you promised me a dance." The Slytherin witch said confidently. The Dark Lord eyed the other Ministers warily and saw that their eyes were as big as saucers.

"Who might you be?" One of them asked.

"Cassiopeia Black to others but my real name is Cassiopeia Riddle"

"Why haven't we heard of you yet?"

"Because Albus Dumbledore separated me from my own family" She said menacingly.

"Why should we believe your words? Albus has done everything in his power for the greater good of the Wizarding world unlike your family." The same minister said and Cassiopeia wanted nothing but to strangle him.

"Say that again to me when you've spent all your childhood stuck in a muggle orphanage being mistreated by every single person around you. Excuse me but my temper is about to reach it's end" With that the girl walked away glaring at the floor in anger.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter, her past is still a sore subject for her." The Dark Lord said and went after his angered daughter and tried to calm her down.

After a few minutes, Cassiopeia was dancing with her father. During the second song she convinced her mother to dance with him. She then danced with Draco and then Harry.

"Congrats on Daphne"

"I owe it all to you, Cassiopeia"

"What do you mean?"

"If we never met during sorting I would probably ended up with Weasley in Gryffindor"

"And we would've hated you if that happened"

The two decided to get drinks together and ended up near the other Ministers.

"I would like to apologize. It is kind of hard to believe that Dumbledore is not what he seems to be."

"It is alright Minister, shall we go Harry?" Cassiopeia asked and walked away.

"Wait Harry? Harry Potter?" Another Minister asked.

"You're supposed to be dead"

"I'm still living as you can see but we need to excuse ourselves for our fathers are waiting."

At the end of the ball, the other Ministers have agreed to let Britain be when the war came. The reason for their agreement was seeing that the Death Eaters were more sane than they remembered, Voldemort actually cared for something and Harry Potter supported their cause.

They then planned to stop the raids and build fear in people seeing that the Dark Lord's return was fully known. The wait would be worthwhile when they attack, Hogwarts would be first and Dumbledore would die. By the following days, the Ministry should easily fall and Tom Riddle would be the brand new Minister.

Halloween would be the date where Death Eaters attack. They would enter the castle through a tunnel which lead to the Chamber of Secrets and attack the Great Hall during the Halloween feast.

"Why do everything has to happen during Halloween?" Cassiopeia asked as she went to the balcony with Draco to enjoy the summer afternoon.

"Still remembering the troll, love?" Draco asked and received a punch to the shoulder from the girl.

"Not funny Dray!" She said annoyed and began reading the book she was holding.

"I was just joking. Come on lay that book down and talk to me"

Cassiopeia slowly let the book down and looked at Draco then said "I'm scared"

She started to feel tears roll down her cheeks and her boyfriend went to hug her. The Malfoy heir was doing everything he can to stop her from crying, but it was his first time to comfort a woman on his own. Most of the time if his mother would cry, his father would be there and when one of his friends cry the others were there. This was different, he was the only one there to soothe a crying girl, his girlfriend nonetheless.

"I know I shouldn't cry, but I'm so scared. I'm scared we'll lose, or maybe the plan won't work, or I'll lose my family or worse you"

"I'll always be with you. We'll always be with you. The plan will work, it's been carefully thought out by not only Uncle Tom, but also my father and Uncle Sev."

After Cassiopeia's meltdown, she threw herself to training and understanding the plan. The other students of Hogwarts who sided with them already took the Dark Mark. Most of them were Slytherins and some Ravenclaws, though none of them knew that the Slytherin Royalties were at the dark side nor that Harry was alive. This would determine whose side would win and even though some were nervous they had the utmost confidence that they would succeed.


	18. Chapter 18

The nine friends were comfortably seated in their usual compartment at the Hogwarts Express. The school year was about to start again and they were anxiously awaiting the evening of Halloween. Pansy and Blaise were actually made into prefects this year which received congratulations for the group.

"Heard there's a new DADA teacher sent by the Ministry" Blaise said to the group.

"Father said that the new teacher's name is Dolores Umbridge and she's quite a vile woman" Draco informed his friends as he read from the Daily Prophet.

"She'll probably be running the school like a dictator, wonder what Dumbledore will do" Cassiopeia said.

A few minutes later, the train started moving and the group was either chatting or reading. They had casted strong privacy and non-listening spells in their compartment just in case Dumbledore sent someone to spy on them. Yet they seemed to have forgotten locking spells as Hermione and Neville graced their presence.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco sneered as he said the sentence.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full" She explained which seemed to receive protests from Longbottom as his eyes got wide as saucers.

"Can't you find anywhere else? Our compartment is full enough as it is, having ten people fitting in one compartment isn't easy" Draco retorted.

"Dray?" Cassiopeia called. "We're only nine now remember?"

"Oh" He then realized that Harry wasn't there, he was so used to having him around during the summer and didn't remember that he was supposedly dead. Their friends remembering their tenth friend, acted sullen and gloomy just in case Granger or Longbottom would report to Dumbledore.

"Look, would you just get out of out compartment?" Pansy asked them angrily.

"You're reminding us of unwanted memories" Daphne said who looked to be on the verge of tears, when in reality she was just missing her boyfriend.

The two Gryffindors eyed each other and slowly closed the door. They realized that Harry's death really did affect the group of friends, but they still had their Slytherin pride that didn't want them to show any weaknesses.

"Cassiopeia?" Draco asked his girlfriend who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You alright?" Pansy asked the girl next to her and she took out her wand and made sure that their spells and charms were still in place.

"I used Legillimency on Longbottom while you were talking with mudblood" Cassiopeia said to everyone as she sat back down on her seat.

"And?"

"Dumbledore's training him as the new Prophecy Child. It's ridiculous if you ask me, Longbottom out of all people? His Occulemcy shields weren't even that strong. I'll tell this to Father once we arrive at the dormitories, he's going to have a laugh"

The rest of their journey was peaceful and on occasions they made fun of Granger or Longbottom. They arrived at the castle and had their first feast though they didn't listen to what Dumbledore said. They arrived at the Slytherin common rooms and went to their used her two way mirror to contact her parents who both laughed at the news of Longbottom. She even had time to talk to Harry and told him what happened.

* * *

They finally had their first DADA class and were curious to see what kind of teacher Umbridge would be. When they entered the classroom, they found a few students seated quietly seeing as the pink-dressed Professor was already seated at the teacher's desks.

"Wands away" The Professor said after saying her greetings.

The elder teacher started to explain her aims and goals which most students seemed disinterested by. She then started teaching, Cassiopeia and her friends were trying their hardest not to yawn during the class. Crabbe's and Goyle's eyes were starting to droop when Granger raised her hands.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"I've got a query about your course aims" Hermione answered.

"Your name is?" She then asked after raising her eyebrows

"Hermione Granger"

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully"

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." The muggleborn witch said bluntly and looked as if to be challenging Umbridge.

"Using defensive spells? Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use defensive spells, Miss Granger." The Professor said after a long silence.

"We're not going to use magic?" Weasley blurted out which received a few shook heads from the Slytherins. Umbridge quickly lessoned him on raising his hand before asking a question.

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" Granger asked again.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger? Professor Umbridge asked which made the Gryffindor witch hold her tongue. "As long as you have studied the theory hard enough there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing before?" Another Gryffindor asked.

"I repeat as long as you have studied theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be I the real world?" Granger asked loudly.

"This is a school Ms. Granger, not the real world. Besides there is nothing waiting out there."

"How about Voldemort?" Neville spoke out loud for the first time and a few of the students gasped because of the said name. The Slytherin group were trying not to roll their eyes at how afraid Gryffindors were because of just a simple name, and others said they were supposed to be brave.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead and yes he has returned" Granger spoke again.

"Detention Ms. Granger"

"So according to you, Harry Potter dropped dead of his own accord?" Neville Longbottom spoke again.

"He's death was a tragic incident" Professor Umbridge tried to explain again.

"No! It was murder by the Dark Lord and you know it!" Weasley said now standing up in front of the class. "And I can't believe how his so-called friends aren't even defending him now."

"It wasn't You-Know-Who, Weasel!" Draco told him angrily.

"And you should know Malfoy, considering how your father is one of those Death Eater scums"

"Detention to every Gryffindor here present. I must say it is really grave at how a student, a prefect even, could insult another house filled with lies. Sit down Mr. Weasley" Professor Umbridge said and had everyone return to their reading.

Draco was seething inside and planning revenge on Ron Weasley. He decided he would just wait until Halloween and have him begging for mercy on his knees in front of the person he called a DeathEater scum. Ron Weasley would pay and he would make sure of that, no one accuses a Malfoy and gets away with it even if the accusation were true.

"Dray, calm down. I can feel your magic bubbling around me" Cassiopeia said seeing as she was next to her. The Malfoy heir then breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down.

* * *

After their classes were done, the group went to the Room of Requirement to meet the twins.

"How was your first DADA lesson this year?" The two asked in sync.

"Perfectly horrid" Draco answered as he sat next to his brothers. The two elder Malfoys looked at the group expecting an answer as to why their brother was in a horrible mood.

"Ron Weasley" Cassiopeia answered as she sat down at the chair in front of them.

"Don't worry little brother-"

"we'll just have to wait until October."

At the Riddle Manor, every single Death Eater was busy training and planning. The attack needed to be perfect and they shouldn't underestimate the Light. Cassiopeia knew that the war would start a few weeks later, but they would win she knew that and the thought of revealing who she was made her smirk.

'Just a few more weeks and everything will be perfect." She thought to herself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was busy thinking in his office. With Harry dead, a lot of people were starting to doubt him and that is not something he wanted. He was training the Longbottom boy as hard as he can with the Order. Another problem he had was the Slytherin house, it was obvious that every single one of them would support the Dark when the time came so he had to take care of that little problem. He would make sure that they would feel grief to make them become under his control again, thus he needed to destroy the one person they actually care about and he knew the right person to do his bidding.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore"

"Sit down my dear girl, Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Sir"

"I need you to do something for me Ms. Granger"


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks passed and soon Halloween came, everything was going according to plan and it became even better when Dolores Umbridge thought it would be a convenient time to allow the Minister visit Hogwarts during the Halloween feast. Because of that, Lucius won't be with the group of Death Eaters during the attack but rather seated next to the Minister. The Order of the Pheonix were invited as well as some Aurors, that were deemed fit enough to guard the Minister while he was there.

The nine friends tried their best to hide their smirks and acted normal. When the mail arrived, different owls landed in front of them with their usual hall of sweets but an owl they didn't recognize delivered a package to Cassiopeia. The package was an ordinary box but they didn't have any idea as to who sent it. When she opened it, a necklace came to her view.

"It's cursed" Draco whispered from beside her when he saw it. Cassiopeia quickly grabbed a parchment and scribbled a few words and gave it to the mysterious owl.

"Give this to the person who sent the necklace" She said, hoping it would work. The owl then flew to the Gryffindor table and gave the note to Hermione Granger. She quickly read the parchment and paled at what she read. She then met the eyes of the group of Slytherin, including Fred and George, who had smirks and devious eyes on their faces. Hermione was scared and quickly stood up to leave the Hall.

"Fred, George. You know what to do" The Slytherin witch said and the two twins were already thinking of ways to get the muggleborn Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione Granger was terrified the rest of the day, the tiniest of noise made her squeak and panic. It was already late afternoon and she thought that maybe the nine weren't going to get her but that's when she faced the two adopted Malfoys.

"Why hello Granger" One of them said but Hermione was already looking for a way to escape the twins. Her breathe hitched in her throat and did the only logical thing her brain thought of, run.

"Now, now. That's rude of you-" George said as he grabbed her arm.

"especially when we only want to talk."

It had been quite a struggle to make her behave, but they were able to _convince_ the Gryffindor to come with them. They were now hauling a tied up and blindfolded Hermione Granger to the Room of Requirement. When they arrived the others were already waiting for them and they quickly tied her to a chair. Pansy went towards her and removed her blindfold.

"Where am I?" The tied up witch quickly asked. She then saw who were there and was terrified when she saw the Slytherin faces.

"We're asking the questions here, Granger" Blaise said with a sneer as he had always hated mudbloods and Granger was his least favorite.

"It wasn't smart of you to send a cursed necklace using your own owl, you could easily be tracked because of that" Cassiopeia said as she circled around the girl. "Now where did you get the necklace?"

"Wh-What?"

"Please Granger, you're not a dark witch so you wouldn't go to Knockturn Alleyjust to buy a cursed artifact so be a dear and tell us who gave it to you." Daphne said who was seated at the arm of the couch where the group sat.

Draco now stood up and bent in front of the girl. He now met her eye to eye and saw all sorts of emotions from her brown orbs.

"Granger I can tolerate you when you're being a bossy know-it-all but trying to send cursed artifacts to my girlfriend is a desperate act if you're trying to kill her."

"Dumbledore made me do it" Hermione whispered.

"I'm not surprised. But why me? Aside from my parentage." Cassiopeia asked the girl.

"Look I don't know why the Headmaster wants you dead, but I'm simply doing orders"

"And why would you try to kill our friend? What can you possibly achieve by killing Cassiopeia?" Daphne asked and Hermione murmured a few words which the group didn't here.

"What was that mudblood?" Blaise asked.

"I want to be her." She answered which caused confusion from the group. "I want what she has. Friends, popularity and her blood status, she's actually respected by other purebloods even though she came from a muggle orphanage."

"Again Granger why? There are other purebloods that has higher Wizarding status than me, just look at Pansy or Daphne." She asked again. Hermione couldn't answer because her real reason was standing in front of her. Cassiopeia looked at the gaze of the muggleborn witch and finally figured it out.

"Merlin! It's him isn't it? I can't believe I didn't see it before, you like Draco!" With the said accusation, Hermione blushed and hid her face.

"Mudblood likes me?" Draco asked slowly and then laughed. "Granger, you and I can never work. Father would disapprove quickly, besides my perfect girl is right here." The Malfoy heir then proceeded to wrap his arm around Cassiopeia waist and kissed her forehead.

"What I don't understand is how can you get what Cassiopeia has if you kill her?" Pansy wondered.

"Dumbledore said he'd make a way for me to have everything she has."

"What you're gonna use polyjuice potion to look like her?" Fred asked.

"Granger, you may look like her but you won't be able to act like her." George said.

"Haven't it ever occur to you that we happen to like her because of her personality, not because of the things she has."

"Tell you what Mudblood. Keep this conversation from Dumbledore until midnight and we let you go, but if you whisper even a single word to him you're dead. Got it?" Cassiopeia asked and Hermione nodded weakly.

"Let her go Fred."

"Bu-"

"Just do it, but don't just leave her outside. Drop her off at the Forbidden Forest if you want, but she shouldn't know where this room is"

The twins quickly blindfolded Hermione and planned to leave her near the Gryffindor Tower. They would have to go through different shortcuts so they wouldn't get caught.

"What you did was foolish" Blaise exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll get revenge on the coming feast." Cassiopeia said and left the room she had to get something before the day ended.

* * *

She used the Marauder's Map to avoid any unnecessary run-ins during her walk. She the arrived at the girl's bathroom on the second floor. The girl then opened the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and went inside.

_"Sybella_" She spoke in Parsletonge. The Basilisk recognized her scent and appeared in front of the witch.

_"What can I do for you, youngling?"_

_"I need you to come with me. Is there a way for you to change size?"_

_"But of course."_ The Basilisk then proceeded to channel the magic she had which Salazar Slytherin gave her. After a few minutes, the snake started to glow and when the light disappeared out came a small slithering snake the size of Cassiopeia's arm girl then allowed the animal to wrap around her arm and proceeded to get out of the Chamber.

'Now, I just need one more thing.' She thought as she started to make her way up to the seventh floor.

* * *

The feast came and the eight friends arrived at the Great Hall. Everyone who was at the dark side were excited about the event that was going to take place tonight. It started out as a normal feast, eating sweets, a few announcements from Dumbledore and in the middle of it all the Death Eaters were already walking through the pipes of Hogwarts.

When the clock struck eight one thought ran thought their minds. 'It's time.'

All the recruited Death Eater students stood up and bound everyone in the room, including the staff, a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The door of the Great Hall opened with a strong force of gust and in came the Death Eaters, masked and cloaked with wands in hand.

"Well I must say, this worked out better than expected" Tom said looking like his old snake self. Albus Dumbledore was bound on the wall as well as Minister Cornelius Fudge.

"Tom it's nice to see you again" The Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up, old man."

"I see you've been recruiting younger generations, Tom"

"That's were you're wrong. You see Albus they came to me, not the other way around. Now two choices, either you join me or die."

"We'll never join you!" A lot of them shouted.

"You killed Harry! And you brainwashed these poor, young students." Molly Weasley shouted to him.

"Another fact you've got wrong. Harry if you please." The Dark Lord said. Slowly the short figure next to him removed the hood of his robe and his mask. A lot of gasps came from the others while Harry looked defiantly at them.

"Harry! What did they do to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"They did nothing to me. You were the one that led me to this path you old coot!" Harry said angrily.

"That is no way to talk to Albus Dumbledore! He is a hero, unlike you traitor!" Mrs. Weasley spoke again and most of the students who knew the truth rolled their eyes.

"Hero? Why he's the reason I get beat up every summer." A student said.

"He's the reason my parents died." Another one said. Soon accusations of Dumbledore were threw across the Great Hall until they were silenced by Voldemort. "Let's not forget that you were the reason I was separated from my daughter."

"Why Tom, I didn't knew you had a daughter."

"Stop the act Dumbledore. You knew who she was the second she stepped in a Hogwarts, you were the one who named her after all" Mallory said through her mask. "Where is our darling daughter anyway?"

The Death Eaters who knew the girl they were talking about started to look for black hair and blue green eyes but found nothing.

"Sorry I'm late father." A voice interrupted the silent Hall. Cassiopeia squeezed through the Death Eaters and found herself in front of Harry and her parents. "I had to get something."

She then handed the diadem to her Father, who placed it inside one of his secure robe pockets. "Oh and I took Sybella from the Chamber. I thought she would be a good companion."

"I knew it! That girl is the devil's spawn" Ron Weasley accused her and struggled against his bonds. Draco stood up and shot a cutting spell at him. "Shut up Weasel, you don't even know what you're talking about."

"Ms. Black, I am disappointed. I thought you would have the decency to choose a different path as your father" Albus Dumbledore shouted.

"A different path? You've led me here, just like you led the others to choose the dark side. I mean what were you fucking thinking?"

"Language" Her mother warned her.

"Putting me in a muggle orphanage just like my Father and think I won't turn out like him? Are you seriously daft or just senile?" Cassiopeia continued as if not hearing her mother.

"Albus is that true?" The Minister asked.

"Yes, but it was for the greater good." He tried to convince the others who shook their heads in disagreement.

Lucius took the Minister and told him what to do, seeing as he would listen to anyone who had money in their names. They agreed that he would hand over his job as Minister to Tom Riddle, granted that he receives money which wasn't an issue to Lucius. Any Death Eater wouldn't blink twice before accepting the deal as the money was only a small amount to pay, to a rich pureblood's eyes anyways.

When the Light side heard the announcement most screamed in terror but the Dark were already busy applauding at the news.

"Dumbledore shall not be killed." Tom announced which received sighs of reliefs "But he will face a hearing on the Ministry of Justice, if found guilty he will be stripped away of everything he has."

"Now which side are you choosing?" Many choose to switch sides out of terror but accepted it either way. Overnight, Voldemort was the new Minister and he was starting to change a few rules already.

It took a while for the Wizarding World of Britain to accept Tom Riddle, but with the help of Harry and Dumbledore's hearing the Dark Lord was allowed to rule England. Unsurprisingly, Albus Dumbledore was found guilty. He was banished from the Wizarding World and became a squib, he would now spend the rest of his life alone and miserable in Muggle London. Witches and Wizards actually found Britain a more peaceful place to live in and the idea of dark magic being not 'dark' anymore was starting to be considered by others.

Parents of muggleborns were given choices of using the spell Obliviate on them and forgetting they ever had a child or binding the powers of their child and staying in the muggle world. Children whose parents chose themselves to be obliviated were going to be adopted by Wizarding families through blood adoption, officially making them their blood and kin.

Hogwarts stayed the same aside from the new Headmaster, Severus Snape. His changes wouldn't happen until next school year. The ten were back to their routine of doing homework and studying, though some students eyed them warily at first but it stopped when they saw how better the world was now that Tom Riddle was in power.


	20. Chapter 20

There were quite a few rebellions against Voldemort but was quickly silenced by Death Eaters. Most followed him because of fear but after a few months they followed him because of admiration.

Christmas Break came for the ten and they went home for the holidays. Most people didn't know this but Riddle Manor held a few witches and wizards who refused to accept Voldemort, some of them were the Wesleys, Hagrid, Granger and the rest of the Order. Hermione's parents were actually obliviated without them knowing, the muggleborn witch knew about it and was distraught when she found out that her parents didn't even know her anymore.

"We could just kill them, Father. They might escape and form some sort of rebellion." Cassiopeia suggested to her father.

"We were actually just waiting for you and the others. I know some of you hold a grudge against them and it would seem fit that you decide their fate."

During that afternoon, the prisoners were chained against the wall in a circular room. Sirius Black was the first to enter followed by Remus, Severus Snape, Harry, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, the Malfoys and the Riddles. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't join them as they were taking a vacation together with their family in China.

One by one they chose their targets, Cassiopeia found herself facing Hermione Granger. Some of them chose to kill while others chose to make them slaves after using a few obedience spells, like Mr. and Mrs. Wealey chosen by Lucius and Narcissa. Ron was decided to be Draco's slave or in his words 'form of entertainment'. When they left the room Pansy was followed by Lavander Brown, Draco with Ron, Cassiopeia with Hermione, Harry with Seamus, Fred and George had Percy while Daphne and Blaise chose to kill theirs.

"Why didn't you make a house elf out of your prisoner?" Pansy asked the two.

"I already have dozens of house elves" Daphne said while Blaise just remained silent.

"Father asked me to give you these" Draco said and handed a bunch of parchment to his elder brothers.

"This is-"

"the plan-"

"for the joke shop."

"He said after you finish the N.E.W.T.s you could open up the shop" Draco explained.

"Malfoy's Wizard Wheezes!"

"We can finally open it up."

The friends played chess or read books the rest of the afternoon while their new company stayed quiet at one corner. When the clock struck two, Cassiopeia stood up who was followed by Hermione.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked his girlfriend. He was busy playing chess with Harry and it seemed like both of them didn't want to loose.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley, I haven't bought Christmas presents yet."

"We'll come with you" All of them answered at the same time.

"Then I won't be able to buy your presents."

"We'll just split up, I haven't bought any presents either" Blaise explained.

The ten together with their servants went to Gringotts first to get some gold. All of them handed their vault keys to a goblin and were escorted to a long cart.

"You know that the deeper your vault is, the older and richer your family is" Daphne told them while the cart was slowly starting to move.

"I bet Harry's or Draco's are the deepest" Pansy told them. She would've continued but the cart started to move faster which resulted screams from Granger and Weasley, who obviously weren't used to the cart ride yet.

"Zabini family vault" The goblin said as the cart stopped at the vault. Blaise stood up and went to the vault. His family was Italian and their main vault was at the Italian branch at Gringotts, that's why his was not as further down as they expected it to be. He returned with a pouch full of gold which he later shrunk and put in his pocket. The cart started to move again and stopped next at the Greengrass family vault, then later the Parkinson's.

Draco, Fred and George were the next to deposit from their family vault. Harry was the next his vault was a mixture of the Potter vault and the Prince vault, which he got from his birth parents and his new father.

"Riddle family vault" The goblin stopped at an intricate looking vault that had snakes engraved at the door and two menacing snake statues guarding it side by side.

"You do realize that my family has been around since the founding of Hogwarts. I am an heir of Salazar Slytherin." Cassiopeia smirked as she got out of the cart and looked at the surprised faces of the Gryffindors with them. The goblin had to use both his hands to open the vault, proving that the vault was heavily guarded. Not a lot of people knew that Voldemort owned a vault at Gringotts, if they did wizards would've tried to enter the vault.

Inside Cassiopeia was face with three more doors. From what she learned from her father, the one to the right was filled with books, the one in front of her was filled with artifacts and heirlooms, while the one to right had all the gold. She went to the left door first and filled the pouch she had with gold. After she shrunk the bag, she went to the right door and face a hall of books. At one corner, all the books inside were enlisted at a large wall taller than her. Once she got the book she needed, she went out and got back to the cart.

"Another book?" Blaise asked the girl who sat at a cart behind him.

"It's an old book written in Parsletongue, Father told me to read it if I had time"

* * *

After going to Gringotts the group separated and went from shop to shop. Cassiopeia first stopped at Gambol and Japes Wizarding joke shop to buy gifts for Blaise, Fred and George. After that she went to Knockturn Alley to buy potion ingredients at an Apothecary to give to Severus Snape. Next would be the jewelry she needed to buy, she went to a jewelry shop and bought customized accessories for Lucius, Narcissa, Mallory, Pansy and her mother, Blaise's mother and Bellatrix. Hermione was with Cassiopeia, holding everything she was buying and was having trouble keeping up with the girl because she was holding too many bags.

"Hurry up Granger, we're not yet done." She ordered her. Cassiopeia went to a perfume shop to buy something for Draco and Daphne. She then went to a broom shop and bought three new brooms for Sirius, Regulus and Barty. Remus was to be given a book she bought and Rodulphus had a chess set as his gift. Last but not the least, were Crabbe and Goyle which were obviously given sweets. Harry and her father's gift was a rememberall which was charmed to show their favorite memories.

"Finally!" She sighed in relief as she sat down at one of the chairs in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Cassiopeia called a house elf to bring the things she bought home and put it in a hidden spot.

"How could you treat them like that?" Granger spoke for the first time.

"Like what, mudblood?"

"Like servants"

"Granger, you're my servant too and they happen to like it. Now shut up, you aren't suppose to talk without orders, right?"

Later the others arrived and were only waiting for Pansy and Daphne. By the time they ate their ice creams, they went home and went to sleep.

That Christmas was the best one they ever had, everyone felt free and weren't hiding from anyone anymore. The British Wizarding World were looking to have a bright future even with the Dark lord as their Minister.


	21. Epilogue

"Wake up! Mommy wake up!"

"Come on we're going to be late for the train."

"Give your mother ten minutes, children. Go downstairs and wait for us."

"Sometimes, I hate our children." Cassiopeia said after getting up from their bed.

"Their still young, love. Give it time, look at Scorpius already maturing into a young gentleman."

After getting dressed, Cassiopeia went downstairs and faced her three children. They now lived at the Riddle Manor the same staircase she was walking down from was where her husband proposed to her.

_"Draco there is no squeaky staircase here." An elder witch said as she used her foot to see any squeaks that her boyfriend was complaining about._

_"Yes there is, try the next step" Draco said from the bottom of the staircase. Cassiopeia tried the next one and didn't hear one squeak._

_"Dray, I told you-" She said as she faced him again but found him a few meters from her on one of his knees holding a ring._

_"W-will you marry me?" He said nervous about the response of his soon-to-be fiancé, if she agreed._

_"You're an idiot. Using the stairs as an excuse, it isn't romantic."_

_"You said you hate romantic clichés."_

_"Yes you git. I will marry you." _

The Malfoy family arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4 with their three children.

"I'll go ahead mother. I need to find Louis" Their third year son said and ran towards the family of Zabinis. Their son were friends with the eldest son of Blaise and Pansy named Louis, they had a younger daughter named Kathleen who was a second year.

"Cassiopeia! Draco!" Harry said with his wife Daphne. They had a child on the way, and two more children one eleven years old and the other six.

"Lily!" Cassandra and Nicholas Malfoy said recognizing their playmate. The group moved towards Blaise and Pansy who was busy saying goodbye to their children.

After their usual greetings Crabbe and Goyle arrived together with their wives, Sophia and Natasha. Crabbe had one child named Aidan who was a second year, while Goyle had two children a fifth year and a third year the eldest being Matthew and the youngest was a girl named Paige.

"Hey it's our elder brother!" Fred said with his arm around his wife's waist. She was holding their nine year old daughter and were escorting their two children to school. Their first child was Adelia who was a fourth year and their second year son was named Lucien after their grandfather.

"Where's George?" Draco asked.

"Here I am" The missing twin said who arrived with his wife and third year son named William. Their children were the biggest group of friends in Hogwarts and everyone looked up to them. Once their children boarded the train, they asked their house elf to escort the little ones back to their manors.

The group then went to Malfoy Manor where their parents were waiting for them. All of them reversed the effects of horcruxes and there souls were now in one piece. Tom Riddle was still the minister but was planning to retire a few years later, so that he could spend the rest of his life with his family.

"Are the children already at the train?" Narcissa asked which got a bunch of 'yes' from the group. Every September 1st they would have dinner at the Malfoy Manor together just like old times.

Mrs. Weasley was still with Narcissa helping the house elves with things such as laundry and cleaning the manor, but she wasn't allowed near the kitchen because she wasn't trusted even after all these years. Arthur killed himself after a few months because he couldn't take Lucius being his master. Hermione, Ron and Percy were the only one who remained in the possession of their group the others were given to other Wizarding families. Percy remained because he was used as a test subject for the new products for Fred and George's shop. Ron stayed because according to Draco, he was a great slave monkey. Cassiopeia kept Hermione as revenge for when she tried to kill her with a cursed necklace, because everyday Granger saw the life she could never had.

"After all these years, this is where life lead us." Draco told Cassiopeia, when they were at a balcony.

"Thanks for accepting me during the train ride at our first year, Dray."

"Who would've known, I would've married the Dark Lord's daughter"

"I love you Dray"

"Love you too."


End file.
